totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie wiesz jaki masz problem? Zaraz znajdzie ci go Lucy
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 11 Informacje: *Macie małą niespodziankę w kuchni. ;) *Wyzwanie w piątek o godzine 15:00 i potrwa przez 48h. Ciao, bambini. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: Na środku pokoju stoi kukła, na jej szyi wisi karteczka "Gabriella". Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: ... Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: Obudziła się, mając sny przypominające jej o swojej drużynie. Tych, którzy byli z nią w pierwotnym wyglądzie drużyny Sigmy. Wstała leniwie i wychyliła się zza drzwi swojej celi. Zauważyła, że reszta cel w tym bloku jest zniszczona i pusta. (PZ) Izumi: 'Zostałam ostatnią osobą z tego pierwszego wyglądu Sigm.. Nie napawia mnie to optymizem, jak inni będą chcieli zakończyć pobyt ludzi z tego bloku i podziele los Nutty oraz reszty. ''Wstrząsnęła samą siebie i zakończyła zwierzenie. '''Izumi: Pora na mały obchód. Wyszła przejść się po więzieniu. Cela Nutty: Cela została zamurowana, podpisana sprayem "Nutty". Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: Jakiś czas wcześniej do Jessamine i Jaspera dotarł pewien list, który teraz oboje wspólnie przeczytali. Jessamine: Miło, że postanowiła do nas napisać. Jasper: 'I że jednak o nas nie zapomniała. '''Jessamine: '''Racja. Już w sumie myślałam, że nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczymy. '''Jasper: '''Wygląda na to, że jednak zobaczymy. Tak swoją drogą cieszę się, że już niedługo stąd wyjdziemy. '''Jessamine: '''Ja też... ''Po krótkiej chwili zawahania, Jasper znowu się odezwał. 'Jasper: '''Myślisz, że powinniśmy wyznać pozostałym prawdę? '''Jessamine: '''Jaką prawdę? '''Jasper: '''Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz... ''Jessamine westchnęła. 'Jessamine: '''A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Nie ukrywamy niczego strasznego, a poza tym wydaje mi się, że niektórzy zaczęli się już domyślać tego, że nie jesteśmy do końca szczerzy. '''Jasper: '''Cóż, jak uważasz... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: ''Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: Znudzony Evan od dawna nie mógł spać. Leżał sobie na swojej pryczy wpatrzony w sufit ze znużenia rzucając szklanką, niewielką kulą znalezioną ostatniego dnia w salonie. Podrzucał łapał zajmując sobie myśli. '''Evan: Może faktycznie to lekka przesada? Przez myśl przechodziły mu wizję jak Nutty została pozostawiona w dole. Nie tylko jej, kilka poprzednich również mu dziwnie zaczęło krążyć. Poczuł nagle uderzenie w klatce piersiowej. Evan: Szlak! Zabrał i odłożył kulkę, która spadła na niego kiedy wybił się z rytmu. Wstał, nieco się wyciągnął, założył buty chcąc się przejść po więzieniu. Centrum Dowodzenia: Serce więzienia. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: W kuchni leży truchło wysokiego bruneta. W jego ciało wbite jest 8 noży. Każdy w inną część ciała. Na oko chłopak miał 187 cm wzrostu i ważył spoooro. Na karteczce przy lodówce jest napisane, że ruszanie truchła jest surowo zabronione. Znajduje się tuż przy otwarciu lodówki. Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Schowała teraz już wszystkie materiały i usatysfakcjonowana opuściła salon. Biblioteka: Mniej więcej ogarniając już rozkład budynku postanowił wejść do biblioteki. Znajdowały się stanowiska, ale bez gier czy tym bardziej internetu nie było sensu ich włączać. Wziął długopis z jakiegoś biurka krzyżówki chcąc je porozwiązywać - albo bardziej wpisać w różnych hasła które w ogóle będzie kojarzył. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w dość wygodnych jak na tutejsze warunki fotelach. Izumi zobaczyła, że jakaś postać tu wchodziła i weszła tu za nią ciekawska. Spotkała jegomościa, który dopiero co dołączył. Izumi: 'Wygodnie, prawda ? Czego to tu szuka nowy uczestnik ? ''Spytała, przystawiając palec do ust okazując zaciekawienie. Podeszła nieco bliżej niego, siadając na przeciwnym fotelu. '''Evan: Yo Izumi. *obsunął niżej krzyżówkę* Ta, dużo lepiej i ciszej niż w tym śmierdzącym salonie albo stołówce z padliną czy kaszą. *westchnął* Niespecjalnie niczego. Siedzenie cały czas w celi jest zaskakująco zbyt depresyjne. Izumi: Depresyjne ? Doświadczyłam tego rano, gdy patrzyłam na cele zniszczone w swoim bloku. Zostałam tam jedyna. Trochę zmieszała się przypominając o tym. Izumi: Tak właściwie, to jak tu się znalazłeś ? Że wogóle dopuścili kogoś z zewnątrz jeszcze w trakcie.. Zastanawiała się nieco patrząc na niego. Evan: Ostatnia z Sigm? Masz powód by cię zapamiętano. Odłożył krzyżówkę i długopis nie chcąc zajmować się dwoma rzeczami na raz, kiedy już wciągnął się w dyskusję. Evan: Szczerze nie wiem nawet jak ci na to opowiedzieć. *zastanawiająco uniósł głowę* Chyba substytutem za kogoś tutaj. Podobnie jak większość zostałem wybrany. Przyglądał się nieco roztrzęsionej cheerlederce. Evan: Ten pobyt przez który ja przechodzę a shit co wy przeszliście to niczym niebo a ziemia. Izumi uśmiechnęła się niemrawo na to co powiedział. Izumi: 'Ciebie też zapamiętają. ''Popatrzyła się na niego i odliczyła coś. 'Izumi: '''Wchodzisz z buta jako jedyny w trakcie i wygrywasz sobie dwa wyzwanka. ''Zaklaskała pełna podziwu. Jednak na koniec pomachała przed nim palcem, jakby ostrzegając. '''Izumi: Niektórym się to nie spodobało. Może i mi także ? Choć i tak jestem na uboczu w zadaniach. Evan: Ciepłe powitanie? Lekko się wbił po jej sugestywnym geście. Evan: Nie będę przepraszał za to, ale sama zważyłaś, że i mi szczęście czy ochrona się skończyła. Poza tym dziwnie to słyszeć od kogoś kto idzie jak burza mając najwięcej sukcesów. Instynktownie ziewnął nieco mocniej niż zwykle, przykrywając usta dłonią chcąc ukryć nieco swoje zmęczenie by nie poczuła się bardziej nieswojo. Evan: Możemy jednak takie zostawić na boku. Zgaduję, że mimo wszystko też chcesz wyciągnąć informacje. *machnął delikatnie ręką* Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Tak sądzę? Izumi: 'Jakoś nie widać tego po mnie po 3 ostatnich wyzwaniach. ''Wzruszyła ramionami przypominając sobie wyniki. '''Izumi: '''Informacje ? A co mi dadzą, jeśli nie wygram ? '''Evan: Nie mówię, by wygrać ale zawsze jakaś przewaga. *ziewnął* Tutaj nie będziesz miała drugiego podejścia. W grze po pierwszej potyczce, można po raz drugi wrócić do punktu kontrolnego by pokonać tego samego bossa. Wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając się nieco zbijając sobie dłonie w piąstki. Evan: Albo jesteś jak ja i masz w sumie wywalone idąc po najmniejszej linii oporu. Nie mnie tam oceniać. Izumi: 'W sumie to póki co omijam granice bycia ostatnim. ''Włosy spadły jej nieco na czoło i musiała je poprawić. 'Izumi: '''Oglądałeś nas wcześniej po drugiej stronie ? Miałam nie pytać o informacje, ale to w sumie.. samo nachodzi się na usta. Jak nie chcesz to nie odpowiadaj. ''Wyszczerzyła się kłopotliwie. '''Evan: Mi to tam różnicy nie robi. *machnął zrezygnowanie ręką* Tak, ciebie innych z twarzy czy imion kojarzę. *wskazał na nią puszczając strzałkę* A serio nie chcę robić nadziei czy coś. Oparł sobie dłoń o kant podtrzymując sobie głowę spoglądając w stronę okna. Evan: To się zastanawiam czy faktycznie to jest udawane? Westchnął wiedząc, że mu się wymsknęło nie chcąc się jej z tego zwierzać. Evan: Jedynie jeśli miałaś wyrzuty z powodu dzienniczka to mogę cię zapewnić, że nie wszystko w nich pewnie jest prawdą. Swoje intencje będę ukrywać do końca. Izumi: 'Hm, skoro tak pamiętasz wszystko z zewnątrz... ''Pomasowała swoje dłonie, skupiając się nieco. '''Izumi: Kim byłeś za nim tu przybyłeś ? Evan: No-lifem. Nie oczekiwałem nic od życia, ślęcząc większość czasu przy grach starając się jedynie przeżyć z dnia na dzień. Zwrócił wzrok w jej stronę. Evan: Wiem, nie brzmi zbyt ekscytująco czy w ogóle jak normalny człowiek. Nie zrobiłem jednak coś łamiąc prawa. Jak dobrze kojarzę z początku kazali wam wymyślić czy uzupełnić dzienniczki czy coś w ten deseń. Pochwycił ponownie za krzyżówki. Evan: Z początku były puste. Jak ta pusta krzyżówka. Wskazał palcem po czym przesunął stronę na nieco wypełnioną. Evan: Wypełnialiście jako pierwsi tworząc podstawę. Wziął długopis dopisując losowe słowa w różne puste kratki. Evan: Dla mnie żerowali na waszej amnezji zbywając i robiąc z was kukiełki czy coś w tym stylu. Wyrwał jedną ze stron po czym wyrzucił zeszyt za siebie. Evan: Ale teraz kiedy znacie prawdziwy powód to większość z tego poszła do kosza. Jedynie ta kartka. Nie posiadłem reszty bo nie musieli mnie zbywać jak was i podobnie w swoim mam zapisany jedynie powód przybycia. Na pewno otrzymaliście go wraz z pozostałymi lukami. Ale... *podrapał się pod podbródku* To już sama sobie musisz odpowiedzieć na ile sobie ufasz. Tak sądzę. Izumi: Mhm, gracz komputerowy. Robi w takim miejscu jak więzienie ? Musiało ci brakować kasy, prawda ? Zamyśliła się. Przywrócona pamięć.. wiedziała kim tak naprawdę jest. Izumi: 'Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie wiesz kim dokładnie jestem. Albo zwyczajnie jesteś laikiem jeśli chodzi o to. ''Spojrzała się na chłopaka nerwowym wzrokiem wyczekując odpowiedzi. '''Evan: Nie... *nerwowo się zarumienił* Znaczy to tylko moja teoria, więc odpowiadam. Sama do odpowiedzi dojdziesz. Poza tym nie byłem tak bardzo w to jak na ironię, więc sam nie wszystko rozumiem. Ja raczej nie czuję się jakbym miał jakikolwiek cel w życiu więc pewnie dlatego tutaj w ogóle mnie rozważyli. Przymrużył oczami rzucając się wygodnie w tył fotelu. Evan: Wygląd, imiona i może parę zachowań przy zadaniach. To tyle. Nie wiem o czym marzysz, preferencjach, snach czy co ci tam teraz wpadło do głowy. Słysząc chłopaka doszła do wniosku, że naprawdę nie wie. Odetchnęła w duchu. Izumi: 'O czym marzę ? Może kiedyś przeczytasz o mnie, oglądając napisy końcowe. ''Tyle wystarczało jej, by musiał wiedzieć. '''Izumi: '''Każdy powinien mieć jakiś cel mimo wszystko.. '''Evan: No niby powinien. *odparł z dość znużonym tonem* W każdym razie. Wybił się z fotela przed dziewczyną. Obrócił się sięgając po wcześniej wyrzucony zeszyt z krzyżówkami i długopis, który przypadkiem również upuścił. Evan: To chyba wszystko? Chciałbym jeszcze się pokręcić... w sumie nie wiem po co, ale po coś pewnie. Odłożył przedmioty odmachując jej na pożegnanie. W duchu się ucieszył, że nie przywaliła mu czy coś. Mogło być dużo gorzej. Evan: Powodzenia w przerwaniu... *spauzował na moment* ... kontynuowaniu tej passy? Dodał wychodząc z biblioteki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: Kible już sprawne. '' Salka Spirytystyczna: ''Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Jest karteczka wywieszona "Nie przeszkadzać kurwa, ciężko pracuje" (tzn. śpię) Studio: ... Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Niedostępne, wyjście zamknięte. Wyzwanie: Zebranie przed wyzwaniem: Rozbrzmiał dźwięk, który wszystkich zaprowadził na salę ceremonii. Wywieszona tam była kartka z ogłoszeniem. Pod ogłoszeniem wisiaił przypięty pluszak misia czarno-białego. "Nieładnie! Ktoś z was dokonał ostatnio morderstwa w kuchni. Bardzo nieładnie jest denerwować Lucy, który tutaj jako jedyna ma prawo do zabijania. Gniew producentów dzisiaj was dopadnie i problemy znaleźliście sobie sami. Wśród was znajduje się seryjny zabójca. Waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie go. Musicie znaleźć wskazówki i potem wykonać proces tutaj. Osoba, która odnajdzie przestępce zostanie nietykalną. Lucy, xoxo." //Teraz tak. Wyzwanie jest podzielone na 2 części. Pierwszą część zaczynamy dzisiaj i będzie trwa 30 godzin, do 14.12 godziny 20:00 lub spełnienia drugiego warunku. W tej części w lokacjach niżej musicie znaleźć wskazówki, które pomagą wam rozwikłać zagadkę. W każdej z 4 głównych lokacji jest do zdobycia po 7 wskazówek. Możecie posiadać od 3 do 5 wskazówek na osobę. Wyjątkiem jest Deidre, która po zadaniu dostanie gratisowo 2 podpowiedzi za zwycięstwo w ostatnim wyzwaniu (więc w jej wypadku, ona może posiadać, aż 7 wskazówek!). Drugim warunkiem rozpoczęcia szybszego procesu jest uzyskanie przez każdego minimum trzech wskazówek. Częścią drugą jest proces. Gdzie każdy będzie mógł przedstawić swoje dowody, wnioski oraz myśli i będziecie toczyli normalnie dyskusje z argumentami, kto według was przeskrobał. Pamiętajcie, że wśród was jest morderca i może was kierować w złą stronę, bo gdy podacie fałszywą osobę ona zapewni sobie nietykalność. Q&A do procesu: Jak uznamy, że któraś odpowiedź jest ostateczna? Osoba, która chce oskarżyć kogoś i wskazać, że on jest winny. Używa słów "Oskarżam!". '' Czy można sobie po prostu podać osobę i mieć wywalone jajca? ''Nie. Musicie uargumentować dlaczego dana osoba. Dodatkowo wciąż nie daje to wam gwarancji w wygraniu wyzwania. Musicie zyskać poparcie minimum trzech osób. Równowagą jest sprzeciw trzech osób. '' Dlaczego akurat trzech? ''By żadna grupka osób nie miała przewagi. '' Jak wyrazić sprzeciw? ''Musicie napisać "Sprzeciwiam się! I podać argumenty" Co w wypadku, gdy ciągle będzie remis? Zadanie wygra najlepsza argumentacja z dowodami i logicznym myśleniem. Niekoniecznie prawidłowa odpowiedź(!). Do kiedy trwa proces? Od zakończenia części pierwszej (sobota 20:00 lub wcześniej) do niedzieli (20:00) lub ostatecznego oskarżenia jednej osoby. '' Jak można zdobyć wskazówkę? ''Piszecie w danej lokacji. Jeśli uznacie, że napisaliście w niej wystarczająco oznaczacie Lukę bądź piszecie mu na pw z prośbą by zerknął i on zweryfikuje czy ją dostaniecie. Wskazówki są losowe z danej lokacji. :) '' I żeby rozpocząć wyzwanie musicie tu przybyć i to przeczytać. Miłej zabawy. :3// ''Izumi pojawiła się przed kartką z ogłoszeniem. Czytając ją uważnie, zapamiętała wszystko i udała się w poszukiwaniu tropu, Jako drugi przybył tu James i również przeczytał wiadomość, która go zszokowała. James: ' Morderca? Ale co? Jak? Gdzie? I kiedy? ''Z jego czoła zaczął lecieć pot. Następny zjawia się Igor wraz z Russellem, '''Igor: Co się dzieje? Chłopak i jego ptak szybko przeczytali tekst, a Igor uśmiechnął się. Igor: YAAAAAS! Zadanie polegajace na wykłócaniu się, bronieniu swojego zdania, oskarżania innych i bronieniu siebie, łączeniu faktów w logicznom całość to jest zadanie dla mnie! Igor: Russell, to zadanie wymaga specjalnych ciuszków! Zbieraj skrzydła w kroki i idziemy się przebrać. Russell: Kraaaa Oboje szybko wyszli z pokoju. '' ''Arisha weszła do pomieszczenia z informacjami o wyzwaniu. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tym, że dawno nie widzieli prowadzących. Arisha: 'Znowu karteczka? *powiedziała niewyraźnie* ''Następnie czytając na jej twarzy na przemian malowało się zmartwienie i konsternacja. Koniec końców dało się od niej wyczuć skupienie i determinacje, gdy szybko opuściła pokój, w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Nikodem wszedł dziś był wyjątkowy cienisty jak na siebie odrazu zobaczył Karteczke to już było typowe więc przeczytał ją spodobało mu się to zadanie zawsze chciał się pobawić w detektywa teraz wyszedł z pomieszczenia i udał się gdzieś gdzie według niego warto by było sprawdzić Evan podobnie jak reszta przybył po wezwaniu na zadanie. Zerknął na widoczną karteczkę z informacjami dotyczącą wyzwania. W połowie coś go wytrąciło z rytmy. '''Evan: Że niby co? *podrapał się pod podbródku* No jak chcą... co tu tutaj dalej pisze...? Powrócił do czytania. Od czasu do czasu ziewał będąc jak zwykle zmęczony nic nierobieniem. Dla pewności przeczytał jeszcze raz ze zrozumieniem. Evan: Kuchnia mówicie? Trzeba więc tam w pierwszej kolejności pójść chyba. Nieprzekonany do końca opuścił pomieszczenie, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Deidre przeczytała kartkę. Deidre: Czyli dzisiaj bawimy się w detektywa? Zapowiada się ciekawie. Poszła. Kuchnia: Kruk i jego pan, już po przebraniu się, znaleźli się w kuchni gdzie nie wiele czasu zajęło im odnalezienie ciała. Igor: Uh. Nie zbyt ładny widok dla małego ptaszka, co Russell? Ptak był odwrócony w drugą stronę i nie chciał patrzyć na poharatane ciało biedaka. Igor: Ten chłopak nie wygląda jak ktoś z uczestników... A przynajmniej nie jak cokolwiek co z nich zostało. Chłopak podszedł do trupa i z obrzydzeniem zaczął przeszukiwać czy w jakieś kieszeni lub gdzieś pod nim nie było żadnej wskazówki, która pomoże znaleźć winnego zbrodni. Niestety, ale Igor przez przypadek popchnął tak mocno trupa, że mimo iż kilka przebitych na wylot noży, były także trochę wbite w lodówke, ciało upadło. Igor: Ups. Chłopak przyjrzał się w lodówce o którą zwłoki się opierały. Coś było z nią nie tak, ale chłopak nie był pewny co, ale był ktoś tu z nim kto mógłby mu pomóc. Igor: Nie chcesz patrzyć na zwłoki? Okej, nie ma sprawy, ale popatrz w środku lodówki czy nie ma czekolwiek. Przystojniak otworzył lodówkę i drzwi zablokował krzesłem, by przypadkiem Kruk nie został zamknięty w środku. Ptak szybko podleciał do lodówki, unikając patrzenia w stronę zwłok i zaczął patrzyć czy gdzieś tam nie ma wskazówki. Igor: Świetnie, zakrukaj 2 razy gdy coś zobaczysz podejrzanego, a ja jeszcze chwilę poszukam wokół tego pana. Czarnowłosy zaczął jeszcze raz patrzeć w kieszeniach martwego czy czegoś nie przegapił. Russell: Kra, kra! Igor zrezygnował z przeszukiwania ciała i podszedł bliżej kruka. Igor: Hm? Co tam masz? Russell zaprowadził Igora wzrokiem do pewnej rzeczy. Igor: OMG. Wow, to... Zdecydowanie coś ważnego. Poszukajmy tu jeszcze chwilę. Chłopak spojrzał się na wysokie szafki. Nie miał problemu by je otworzyć i zobaczyć co w nich jest, ale był trochę za niski by zobaczyć czy czegoś nie ma na szafkach. Bał się także wejść na stół czy na krzesło, dlatego rozkazał popatrzyć na górze Russellowi. On sam w tym czasie otwierał i sprawdzał po kolei szafki czy nic tam nie ma. Przy okazji chłopak postanowił popatrzyć czy nie ma niczego pod lub na żadnym stole lub krześle. '' '''Igor:' Hej Rus, widzisz tam coś? Russell: Kra! Igor: Popatrz jeszcze kilka razy i sprawdź też za szafkami. Coś musi tu być. Chłopak postanowił także popatrzyć w żamrażalce oraz w piekarniku. '' ''Chłopak i Russell po odkryciu 2 wskazówek wyszedli z kuchni. ... Do kuchni przybył James. Było to jedno z najbardziej znanych mu miejsc w więzieniu, a po za tym to tutaj doszło do morderstwa. Dlatego też tu postanowił zacząć. James: ' O jasny gwint. ''Skomentował swoje emocje na temat tego, że zobaczył trupa. Chociaż nie tyle sam trup wywołał u niego negatywne emocje *w tym show to normalne*, ale fakt, że mógł zrobić to ktoś z jego przyjaciół. Chłopak okrakiem przeszedł nad ciałem na drugą stronę kuchni. 'James: ' Muszę coś wymyślić, żeby nie zostawić śladów. Nie chce być oskarżony o coś czego nie zrobiłem. To najbardziej dało się wdać Jamesowi w emocje, że zostanie oskarżony o coś, czego nie zrobił. Na półeczce znalazł natomiast rękawiczki jednorazowe, których postanowił użyć. Włożył je więc na dłonie. Skoro trup leżał koło lodówki to właśnie tam postanowił zacząć szukać wskazówek. Chłopak stanął z boku lodówki i próbował ją przesunąć, aby może za nią, czy pod nią, coś znaleźć 'James: ' No dalej, przesuń się *stękał*. Zaparł się i z całej siły próbował przesunąć lodówkę, lecz ona ani drgnęła. 'James: ' W środku jest dzienne zapotrzebowanie dla Bena czy co? No i lodówka wygrała. James opadł z sił i upadł na podłogę. Jednak zaprowadziło go to w kierunku sukcesu. Dostrzegł w lodówce małe wgniecenie, a w nim ślady, które go zainteresowały. 'James: ' Pięknie. Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami ruszył w stronę kuchni w której spędził ostatnio sporo czasu. Od razu rzucił mu się w oko widok zwłok. Były widocznie już naruszone przez niektóre z osób. Jednak to co bardziej mu przeszkodziło to smród. '''Evan: Cholera jasna. Natychmiast pochwycił za jedną z suchych ścierek, chcąc sobie owinąć wokół nosa by nie czuć mimowolnie odoru. Przerzucił się również na oddychanie poprzez usta. Podszedł do ciała mijając je szerokim łukiem. Sięgnął do jednej z wolnych szuflad do wyciągnięcia pary gumowych rękawiczek. Używał ich często przy czyszczeniu swojego sprzętu. Tutaj podobnie nie chciał ruszać truchła gołymi rękoma. Poprawił dokładnie jeszcze raz prowizoryczną chustę i wyglądając niczym ubogi chirurg pokłonił się nad ciałem. W międzyczasie będący James również przeszukiwał na własną rękę, nie chciał jednak wtrącać się w jego poszukiwania. Na początku wyciągnął z niego pozostałe noże oraz zebrał te, które za wczas zostały naruszone. Niestety nie spędził w kuchni na tyle czasu by spamiętać czy użyto zestawu znajdującego się na miejsce ani nawet nie miał pewności czy są to te same. Musiał jednak się tym nie rozpraszać. Przyglądała się twarzy chłopaka, jednak nie potrafił go dokładnie zidentyfikować. Na pierwszy rzut pomyślał że to jeden z tych pulchniejszych osób. Wciąż żarło go jedno przeczucie od początku programu. Czy naprawdę to jest tak autentyczne. Evan: Trzeba będzie... *użarł zębami za rękawiczkę ściągając ją* ...sprawdzić. Powoli zaczął sunąć dłonią po ciele chłopaka. Zalewał go pot i lekkie zdenerwowanie. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że autentycznie leży trup. Zmienił jednak zdanie gdy w przypływie impulsu dotknął za skórę. Poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód natychmiast odciągając rękę. Evan: To naprawdę? Naprawdę? Obrócił wzrok starając się nie patrzeć. Zaczął więc oglądać rany, które miał chłopak. Ewidentnie było widać ślady rozerwanych ubrań w niektórych miejscach. Jednak niepokoiła go ilość. Normalnie wystarczyłby jeden cios w witalne miejsce. Nie był biologiem, ale kojarzył z gier kilka takich miejsc no i najoczywistszymi była śledziona czy serce. Samo to, że nie było kałuży krwi dało mu to do myślenia. Dla pewności poszukał czegoś na rodzaju probówki. Użył więc plastikowego pudełka by zebrać trochę krwi oraz rozwiać całkowicie swoje niepewności. Powoli napełnił ściskając rany pobierając krew. Evan: Zobaczmy? Tyle chyba starczy. Przyjrzał się jeszcze dokładnie. Miał ewidentnie poza ranami kłutymi kilka siniaków. Zauważył jednak jak energicznie przeszukiwali miejsce plus na pewno nie był pierwszy, który naruszył ciało. Evan: Dobra. *schował pojemniczek do kieszeni* Tu chyba załatwione? Spojrzał jeszcze na noże. Odłożył je w widocznym miejscu nie chcąc ich ukrywać oraz zdjął chustę. Z trudem powstrzymał się od zwymiotowania po intensywnym zapachu. Przysłonił ją jego twarz po czym przykrytym nosem przez swoim ramieniem opuścił pomieszczenie. '' ''... '' ''Arisha weszła do pomieszczenia i aż zatrzymała się z wrażenia. Brunetce od razu wróciły wspomnienia z eliminacji Matthewa. Całą noc musiała przebywać w pomieszczeniu z jego zwłokami. Ten smród...wzdrygała się na samą myśl, a teraz, znowu to czując. Dziewczyna powstrzymała odruch wymiotny - nie tak żeby mogła jeść coś z lodówki, żeby to wymiotować, więc sprawa była prostsza. '' '''Arisha: '''Czyli...teraz wypadałoby cię jakoś posprawdzać? *powiedziała do siebie, spoglądające niepewnie w stronę zwłok* Jak to zrobić żeby nie zostawić odcisków? Nie ważne przecież czy ktoś uwierzy że to zrobiłam, ale mając dowody... ''Dziewczyna szukała po szafkach jakiś gumowych rękawiczek. Arisha: Oczywiście...*znalazła jedynie puste pudełko po rękawiczkach* W końcu pewnie nie jestem jedyną osobą, która tu wpadła...*zamyśliła się na chwilę i zaczęła oglądać własne ubrania* A gdyby tak... Asha ściągnęła swoje adidasy, a później skarpetki. Ubrała z powrotem buty z nadzieją, że nie narobi sobie niepotrzebnych otarć i założyła skarpetki na dłonie. Z uśmiechem popatrzyła na swoje własnoręczne rękawiczki i podeszła do narzędzi zbrodni. Ktoś przed nią ustawił wszystkie 8 noży na kuchennym blacie, dziewczyna podeszła więc i uważnie obejrzała jeden po drugim. Arisha: 'Powtórka z morderstwa w Orient Expressie? Osiem noży, osiem sprawców? *westchnęła* Ktoś chciał zostać kucharzem? ''Następnie dziewczyna podeszła do truchła bruneta zostawiając za sobą rozważania dlaczego został zabity. Początkowo, skoro nie miała żadnych dowodów nie zamierzała zakładać kto jest sprawcą morderstwa. Ari w swoich skarpetko-rękawiczkach przeszukiwała ubrania i kieszenie bruneta starając się z całych sił z ignorować zapach. Na szczęście na tyle skupiła się na zadaniu, że nieprzyjemny odór już tak bardzo jej nie przeszkadzał. Jej buty i kałuża już nie najświeższej krwi prawdopodobnie miałyby inne zdanie ale kogo to interesuje? (Równouprawnienie dla butów!) '' '''Arisha: '''Szkoda że nie mogę po prostu zajrzeć ci do głowy i zobaczyć co się stało...*nagle jakby wpadła na nowy pomysł* ''Dziewczyna przysunęła się do twarzy martwego i rozchyliła jego wargi. Starała się ustawić jego głowę jak najbardziej do światła i dosłownie, zajrzeć mu do środka. '' '''Arisha: '''Anginy to on nie miał *mruknęła cicho* ''Brunetka znajdując to czego szukała postanowiła sprawdzić jak najwięcej pomieszczeń przed zmrokiem, tak więc z oddechem ulgi pozostawiła zwłoki za sobą. ... ''Deidre od razu wzięła się do roboty, naoglądała się zbyt wielu śmierci, żeby leżący trup zrobił na niej wrażenie. '' '''Deidre: Co my tu mamy... Zanim zabrała się za dotykanie czegokolwiek wzięła gumowe rękawiczki, żeby nie zostawiać śladów. Deidre: Bierzmy się do roboty. Deidre obejrzała ciało - na ubraniach znalazła jedynie kurz, żadnych włosów nieznanego pochodzenia. Wsunęła rękę do kieszeni, tak na wszelki wypadek, może znajdzie jakieś dokumenty. Następnie rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Przyjrzała się blatom, drzwiczkom, podłodze... wszędzie, gdzie mogły zostać jakieś ślady wskazujące na to, co się w tym miejscu wydarzyło. Jednak ludzie, którzy byli tu przed nią utrudnili jej sprawę, naruszając miejsce zdarzenia i niszcząc możliwe kluczowe dowody. Deidre: Ehh... Psują mi zabawę! Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że zostawi blaty i przejrzy szafki - talerze, miski, garnki, itd. pozornie nic ciekawego, ale zawsze mogło się coś rzucić w oczy. Wyciągała więc wszystko, żeby niczego nie pominąć - zobaczyła, że talerze są popalcowane, ale to też raczej wina nieostrożnych poprzedników; nie mogła stwierdzić, że którykolwiek z odcisków mógłby należeć do sprawcy. Po sprawdzaniu kolejnego talerza zaczynało jej się mienić w oczach, ale nie poddawała się. Zostało jeszcze tak wiele naczyń. Rozglądnęła się pośród szklanek, sprawdziła dokładnie, którym z noży można zadać solidniejsze obrażenia, a którymi niekoniecznie. Obejrzała lodówkę z każdej strony, zajrzała do kuchenki, nad nią, przejrzała okap (o ile jest, nie wszyscy mają takie coś więc). Nawet sprawdziła oświetlenie, czy nie mogłoby czegoś konkretnego jej pokazać. Deidre: Dobra, idę dalej, bo w takim tempie to zdąży się zadanie skończyć, a ja dalej będę szukać poszlak. No i poszła. Stołówka: ... Nikodem zauważył że nikogo tu jeszcze nie było znaczy tak podejrzewał ponieważ wszystko wyglądało na nienaruszone na początku chłopak postanowił postawić na coś oczywistego czyli przeszukać doły wszystkich stołów jak także i krzeseł trochę mu to zajeło i namęczyło ale Okularnik tak jak niezwykle nie przejmował się wyglądem ani wysiłkiem dzisiejszych dzień jak widać go wykończył myślał robiąc to o tym nowym chłopaku zwanym Evanem oczywiście nadal jakby w transie przeszukując pod stoły i krzesła w jego sercu brzmiała Determinacja chciał być lepszy niż najgorszy drugi raz po rozłączeniu to był jego cel znużyło już go trochę to szukanie ale nie poddał się i przeszukał wszystko po tym zrobił sobie chwilke przerwy i usiadł na krześle. ... Deidre z kuchni przeszła do stołówki. Spojrzała na światło, które padało na blaty, dzięki czemu można łatwo było zauważyć ewentualne zarysowania albo odciski. One jednak nic nie znaczyły - mogły być tam od wieków, nigdy tego nie sprawdzała wcześniej. Deidre: Zobaczmy, co takiego kryje się pod spodem... Deidre zerknęła pod stół. Oczywiście, to co zobaczyła, przekonało ją do tego, że personel sprzątający jeśli jakiś był, to nie wykonywał swojej pracy dobrze. Dziewczyna zignorowała jednak syf, żeby skupić się na wskazówkach, chciała mieć ich jak najwięcej. Dlatego spojrzała też pod kolejny stół. I jeszcze jeden. I każde krzesło, ławę, cokolwiek. Gdziekolwiek mogłyby się znaleźć jakieś wskazówki. Od ciągłego schylania się bolały ją już plecy, nie mówiąc już o tym, w jakim stanie były jej włosy. Przydałaby się jej kąpiel. '' '''Deidre': Hmm, co mogę tutaj jeszcze zrobić... Deidre zerknęła na ladę, gdzie były wydawane posiłki. Najpierw z jednej strony, następnie z drugiej. Od góry do dołu, z prawej do lewej... Deidre: No to chyba wszystko. Jeśli coś pominęłam to trudno i tak znajdę sprawcę... Powoli zaczęła zmierzać do wyjścia. Ostatni raz rzuciła okiem na całe pomieszczenie. Na okna, kraty w nich, na podłogę, na stoły, na krzesła/ławy... no i poszła dalej. Nikodem nadal tutaj siedział i patrzał na to co robi Deidre teraz będąc już sam chłopak postanowił przeszukać miejsca których Deidre jeszcze nie przeszukała najpierw zaczął przeszukiwać lampy w sumie to nie wie kiedy na to wpadł oczywiście wpierw wyłączył światło wtedy postawił krzesło na stole i wszedł na nie, trzęsło się ale chłopak dawał rade się na nim utrzymać więc mógł sprawdzić lampy w sumie to nie wiedział jaki rodzaj wskazówki może być w lampie ale szukał oczywiście powtórzył czynność kilka razy co go jeszcze bardziej znużyło lecz nie poddał się i przeszukał wszystkie po czym wyszedł. ... Arisha zdeterminowana, by zapewnić sobie nietykalność postanowiła wreszcie sprawdzić stołówkę. Pomieszczenie znajdujące się obok kuchni jest równocześnie podejrzane, ale też wydaje się że nie ma sensu niczego w nim szukać, bo po co morderca miałby tu przychodzić? Z drugiej strony jednak jest najbliżej miejsca zbrodni. Arisha: Za dużo myślę nad tym wszystkim, czas na to będzie później *prowadziła urywany monolog* Brunetka zapaliła światło i obejrzała pomieszczenie. Ku swojemu zawodowi nie było już tu wielkich niebieskich plam po zadaniu z oznaczaniem terenu w imieniu mafii. Na środku stołówki znajdowały się pamiętne trzy stoły z masą krzeseł. '' '''Arisha:' To może od początku...*zaczęła oglądać blaty i odsuwać wszystkie krzesła, żeby sprawdzić czy coś na nich nie leży* Nie ma tak dobrze, co? Brunetka spojrzała sceptycznie na ziemie, ale ostatecznie wzięła się w garść i weszła pod stół. Tam położyła się plecami na ziemi i zaczęła posuwać się po podłodze. W ten sposób, jeżeli coś na niej leżało, to na pewno o to zahaczy, a jeśli coś jest przyczepione do stołu to też tego nie przeoczy. Arisha: Ten widok mogłabym sobie podarować *mruknęła do siebie widząc wszystkie zużyte gumy do żucia przyklejone pod stołem* Myślałam, że poza szkołą takie rzeczy się już nie zdarzają *powiedziała do siebie z grymasem niesmaku* Gdy już tak sprawdziła wszystkie trzy stoły i nie wymyśliła skąd zawodnicy lub więźniowie zdobywali gumy do żucia obmacała też nogi każdego ze stołu i każdego krzesła. Asha uważnie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Arisha: 'Że też na to nie wpadłam! *brunetka spojrzała na sufit* ''Dziewczyna przeszła się uważnie po całym pomieszczeniu oglądając...sufit. W nadziei, że coś znajdzie oczywiście Następnie zdjęła buty, żeby nie ubrudzić blatów i wspięła się na stół, by uważnie obejrzeć lampy. Tutaj też nie znalazła resztek bitwy na kolorową farbę, ale nie tego w końcu szukała. To samo zrobiła z innymi lampami w pomieszczeniu. Sprawdziła też kredensy i wazony. 'Arisha: '''Ciekawe jak to wyglądało za czasów...no...więzienia *rozejrzała się po pokoju zastanawiając się czy jest tam coś jeszcze, co mogłaby przeszukać* ''Po chwili wpadła na pewien pomysł. Podeszła do jednej ze ścian i przy niej przykucnęła. Uważnie zaczęła oglądać...listwę podłogową. Z pomocą paznokci i zręcznych palców udało jej się odchylić pasmo drewna i sprawdzić, czy czegoś tam nie ma. Asha robiła wszystko ostrożnie, by nic nie zniszczyć. Powtórzyła tą czynność przechadzając się wzdłuż i wszerz pomieszczenia. '' ''Zadowolona z wyniku swoich poszukiwać Arisha opuściła stołówkę. ... Gamer jak ostatnie miejsce, które chciał sprawdzić to stołówka. Sam dość często przesiadywał tutaj jedząc to paskudnej jakości jedzenie więc w większości doskonale znał jego rozkład. '''Evan: Dobra? *rozejrzał się w koło* Ile mamy czasu tak właściwie? *zerknął na zegar* Niewiele huh? Natychmiast więc sięgnął po białe serwetki. Normalnie poszedłby po papier do biblioteki, jednak nie chciało mu się biegać plus niestety to miejsce było w obecnym czasie niedyspozycyjne. Poszukał za ladami ewentualnego długopisu. Na pewno jakiś się szwendał jeśli trzeba było uzupełniać zapasy czy wymieniać napisy w ich niezbyt zbilansowanym menu. Evan: Mam cię! *dumnie uniósł* Eh... jestem strasznie samotny. Westchnął dość smutno po czym zabrał się do roboty. Zrobił obchód zakreślając dokładnie to pomieszczenie oraz kuchnię na którą miał widok. Zaznaczył ewentualne możliwości ucieczki poza głównym wejściem. Evan: Szyby wentylacyjne? To ktoś mały. *pomyślał o sobie* Małe drzwiczki w kuchni czy szafy do których można się schować? *znów pomyślał o sobie* Ogar! Z całych sił walnął się w policzki. Niemożliwe by to był on. Tak przynajmniej on sam uważał. Jednak dało mu to to myślenia. W tym wolnym czasie będzie musiał ewentualnie przecież pomyśleć nad obroną siebie. Może taki rachunek sumienia był na plus? Na dodatkowe zarysował z wiszącego planu piętra oraz swojej pamięci trasy kto miał najbliżej. Na trzeciej z nich delikatnie wypisał po swoich domysłach przypuszczalny czas zgonu ofiary, potencjalną datę odkrycia zwłok oraz coś o co pewnie będzie chciał zapytać innych jeśli nadarzy się okazja. Evan: Czuję się jakbym robił listę przed walką z bossem. *ziewnął znużony* Oby nagrodą był automat albo konsola czy coś? Rzucił sam do siebie robiąc jeszcze plany po korytarzach korygując z innymi wywieszonymi planami pomieszczeń by nie popełnić błędu. Po wyjściu z kuchni, James udał się do pomieszczenia będącego najbliżej niej. Była to stołówka. Układ przedmiotów w stołówce był poprzestawiana od momentu gdy widział ją po raz ostatni, więc ktoś tu musiał być. James: ' Mam nadzieję, że nie zatarli śladów. ''Zaczął więc od poprzestawianych krzesełek i miejsc w których leżały. Zajął się również stolikami w taki sam sposób. Wydawało by się, jakby coś dostrzegł. 'James: ' Nie, tylko kurz. Ale to, że na razie nie trafił na nic, nie znaczy, że nie zrobi tego za chwilę. Chłopak kontynuował przeszukiwania. Dostrzegł kolejną rzecz, która mogłaby coś wnieść do sprawy. Biblioteka: Izumi przypominając sobie, że była tutaj wcześniej kilka razy postanowiła odwiedzić zbiorowisko książek. Zaczęła od przeszukiwania stołów, na których były książki czytane przez wcześniej tutaj przebywających osób. Może w nich będą jakieś wskazówki ? - pomyślała, lecz wpierw zaczęła przeczesywać stoły dokładnie. To co pod nimi, na nich oraz obok nich na krzesłach. Każda wskazówka była w tym momencie ważna i potrzebna w rozwikłaniu zagadki trupa. Gdy po dokładnym przeczesaniu okolicy stołów i nieznalezieniu zbytnio niczego przydatnego.. dobrała się do każdej książki i przekręcając każdą stronę. W pierwszej z nich.. kartki w niektórych miejscach były nieco ucięte czy powyginane, nic nie zwróciło też uwagi, jakoby były jakieś notki czy inne napisane tam przydatne rzeczy. Sama książka była zatytuowana "Moby Dick", a na końcowej stronie narysowany penis please. '' '''Izumi: '''No tak, zero poszanowania. Dla dobrej książki. ''Zaczęła odkładać ją na bok i druga książka weszła w posiadanie dziewczyny. Był to jakiś podręcznik układów choreograficznych, jakkolwiek to brzmiało. Były pokazane różne sztuczki przy takich układach, większość z nich oczywiście ilustrowana, by lepiej było wytężyć i spojrzeć na to z łatwiejszej strony. Ostatecznie i tak nic nie znalazła. Na niektórych stronach były różne malowidła i sztuka bazgrania, jakieś dziwne, nieznane skróty jak JD, OMFG etc. czy też dodane i wklejone kartki, prawdopodobnie z podręcznika pozycji seksualnych. derp '' ''Więcej książek nieznalazła na stole, przeszła więc do przeszukania pierwszej z bliskich tutaj bloków i półek pełnych książek. Były one na litery od A do D. Większość była zniszczona lub niedało się z nich nic wydobyc, zwęglone czy spalone też się zdarzały i szybko jej szło przeszukiwanie tego działu... '' ''Gdy zakończyła od A do D, ruszyła dalej na E-H. W dziale z E było dużo różnych Encykopedii, ciekawa wydawała jej się ta z różnymi słowiańskimi znaczeniami, wierzeniami etc. Kilka sobie zapisała w pamięci, ruszyła po tym w F. Fantastyczne zwierzęta czy Faust to jedne z tytułów, które tam się znajdowały. Działy G i H miały odpowiedni dopisane "Gówno" i "H*j". Pokiwała tylko głową i udała się dalej, kiedy to coś oślepiło ją. Oślepiające światło miało epicentrum przy jednym z działów przy ścianach. Były tam dalsze litery alfabetu.. od P do T. Gdy dotarła tam, za jedną z książek znajdowała się wajcha jakaś.. Dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła za wajchę. Uruchomiła najwyraźniej coś, ale nic się nie stało akurat jej. Żadnej pułapki czy czegoś w tym stylu. Zastanawiał ją dźwięk tego czegoś co uruchomiła. Głosy z tego zdarzenia miały mieć epicentrum blisko niej. Jednak nic nie mogła znaleźć, żadnej następnej wajchy. Może któraś z książek uruchamiała jakieś przejście ? Nieco nerwowo ruszała coraz to kolejne książki.. i nic z tego jednak nie wynikło. Wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i, jako iż znajdowała się teraz przy półkach z U do Z zaczęła sprawdzać każdą dostępną książkę. Wzmianki o różnych Uniwersytetach czy Zabawach znajdowały się tutaj. Pominęła większość książek i działów. Wróciła się trochę i przystanęła na W oraz książce "Wiedźmin" Sapkowskiego. '' '''Izumi: '''O heloł, ja fanka. ''Uznała, że zrobi sobie przerwę i przeczyta jakieś 3 czy 5 stron z książki, która bardziej zasłynęła jako gra. Co nawet sam autor nie przypuszczał. Po przeczytaniu kilku stron leniwie popatrzyła się w prawo i lewo, gdzie otaczały ją książki. 'Izumi: '''Pora zmienić otoczenie. ''Udała się w kierunku wyjścia. Wyszła. ... Kolejnym miejscem do którego zajrzeli Igor i jego towarzysz, to biblioteka. '''Igor: Biblioteka kojarzy mi się z miejscem w którym można znaleźć jakieś dowody zbrodni czy coś takiego. Na pewno warto się tu rozejrzeć. Igor: Okej, wiesz chyba co robić? Kruk pomachał głową na nie, a Igor łapie się za głowę. Igor: Ooo boże. Okej, te pułki z książkami są dosyć wysokie, a także jest ich dosyć dużo, więc ty patrzysz na tych całych szafach dla książek czy jak to się nazywa, a ja poszukam przy stołach oraz po niższych częściach. Russell machnął główką na tak i zbił się w powietrze, a Igor zaczął dokładnie przeszukiwać stoły, krzesła i szafki. Często zaglądał też do jakiś książek czy czegoś może w jakieś nie być, ale znajdywał głównie skróty do wyrażeń, których dzieci nie powinny słuchać. Igor: Coś musi tu być… Chłopak spojrzał nad siebie i zobaczył lampy. Przypomniało mu się pierwsze zadanie, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze byli żywi, a Dingo istniały. Przypomniało mu się także rozmowa z Beckiem i w jaki sposób rozwiązali problem stłuczonej żarówki. Może w któreś z lamp zamiast żarówki jest włożona wskazówka? '' ''Chłopak podstawił sobie krzesło na które wchodził by mieć lepszy widok na żarówki w lampach i na same lampy, bo może coś na któreś było? Przy okazji często jednak patrzył na szafki oraz wyjmował jakąś książke by sprawdzić czy czegoś nie ma w jakieś ukrytego. Po znalezieniu wskazówki, chłopak wraz z krukiem wyszli. '' ... '''Arisha: '''Puk puk? *wsunęła głowę do biblioteki* Cichutko...*rozejrzała się dookoła* Podeszła do pierwsze lepszego regału i zaczęła wzdłuż niego wędrować. W końcu wśród tych regałów, gdzie cienie i cisza kuszą wszystkie mole książkowe bardzo łatwo coś upuścić i nawet tego nie zauważyć. '''Arisha: '''Kto mógłby chcieć ukryć tu jakieś dowody...*zastanawiała się mimowolnie, czy spotkała się w programie z kimś, kto mógłby tu z chęcią przybyć* ''Brunetka przemierzała bibliotekę przeglądając półki i regały. '' '''Arisha: '''Nie chowacie przypadkiem jakiegoś tajnego przejścia do kryjówki super złoczyńcy co? *powiedziała lekko rozbawiona pomysłem do zakurzonych regałów* ''Doszła wreszcie do czytelnianej części i tam dokładnie obejrzała wszystkie stoły, z góry, z dołu, boku i pod kątem. Obejrzała też dokładnie fotele, zajrzała w lampę prawie się przy tym oślepiając, aż zobaczyła podejrzany stosik książek. Chcąc nie chcąc sięgnęła po jedną z pozycji. Arisha: '"Dumb ways to die"? Sarkazm czy ironia? ''Zaintrygowana poświęciła nieco więcej uwagi tajemniczemu stosowi. 'Arisha: '"Murder on the dancefloor"? A to nie była przypadkiem piosenka? *dziewczyna otworzyła książkę, by przekonać się, że dzieło było biografią* W nadziei, że kolejna pozycja będzie dla niej jakąś wskazówką i jej poświęciła trochę uwagi. 'Arisha: '"Zniszcz ten dziennik" Fakt, że nie pachnie krwią i nie wydaje się nią umazany powinnam uznać za demotywujący? *zajrzała do środka by sprawdzić swoją teorię, może jeśli nie krew, to jakaś inna wskazówka?* Dziewczyna w końcu szukała czegokolwiek co pomogło by jej w poradzeniu sobie z rozprawą. W końcu każdy dowód zwiększał jej szanse na wygranie nietykalności. Centrum dowodzenia: Następnym miejscem do którego Detektyw Igor i jego asystent się udali to Centrum dowodzenia. '''Igor: Nigdy tu nie byłem… Ładnie tu mają, czemu nigdy nas tu nie wpuszczają? Russell: Kkraaa? Igor: Bez przesady. Nikt by tu nie zrobił bałaganu, nie mamy czym. Chłopak szybko przeszedł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i zobaczył kilka interesujących rzeczy jak mini kuchnie czy wyglądające na niezwykle wygodne fotele, ale to co było najważniejsze w tej chwili to ekrany. Ekrany na których można by było obejrzeć materiały z poprzednich odcinków… Albo materiały z morderstwa! Igor: Plan jest prosty – Ja oglądam nagrania z kamer, a ty przeszukujesz pokój. Tylko uważaj, jeżeli coś popsujesz nawet nie chcący, to oboje jesteśmy martwi. Zrozumiano? Russell: Kraaa… :O Igor: Okej. Igor podszedł bliżej do ekranów i dokładnie obserwował co się na nich działo. Na jednym widział Rap Battle między Nikodemem, a Jamesem, na innym egzekucje Tamary, na jeszcze innym zbieranie się zawodników w salonie na samym początku. Na każdym ekranie było nagranie z innego okresu programu, a chłopak ostatecznie zatrzymał wzrok na nagraniu na którym były ogłaszane wyniki zadania z Mikołajkami. Temu nagraniu było najbliżej do czasu w którym zamordowano ofiary i nawet jeśli nie zobaczy sceny morderstwa, to oby cokolwiek co mu pomoże. Russell w tym czasie przeszukiwał mini kuchnie, fotele oraz biurko w nadziei, że znajdzie coś co pomoże jego panu rozwiązać tą sprawę. '' ''Nagranie, które oglądał Igor cofnęło się do pewnego ciekawego momentu, po którym jednak nagranie się zacięło, a ekran się wyłączył. Igor: Kurtka. Wygląda na to, że na razie więcej się nie dowiem. Igor i kruk wyszli z pomieszczenia. ... Evan: Jesteśmy! Przybył do centrum dowodzenia. Jeśli gdzieś miał zdobyć informacje o innych oraz odświeżyć pamięć bez narażania się we wgląd w dzienniczki każdego to tutaj. Sercu, gdzie właśnie rozpoczął swoje poszukiwania. Większość monitorów była mu zbędna. Bardziej chciał sobie odświeżyć wiedzę z początku. Sprawdzał więc zbiór taśm oraz nagrań z interesującymi go zapiskami. Każdy z nich miał swoją kartotekę wliczając w niego. Sprawę ułatwił mu fakt, że wielu z nich nie żyło od dawna. Nie podnosiło go to na duchu. Na początek historię Jamesa, którego przeszukiwał. Była opowiedziana w skarpetowym przedstawieniu. Strasznie go z jakiegoś powodu irytowało. Jednak głównie zapamiętał, że to była dziewczyna. Wątpił, by to mógłby być ktoś kogo znał. Czy by specjalnie tutaj sprowadzili jego oprawcę? Nie wydawało mu się. Sprawdził więc kolejną osobę. Postanowił pójść w dziewczyny. Zaczął więc od Arishy. Przyglądał się o tym jak przedstawiali jej wspomnienia. Przez całą historię myślał, że to żart. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić by od tak sobie mogła zabić bo należała do mafii. Wydała mu się przerysowana. Nie mógł jednak tak zignorować bo w każdej bajce jest ziarnko prawdy. Historia drugiej z nich wyglądała na podobną do Jamesa. Została również jak on ośmieszona i z zimną krwią mordowała koleżanki obwiniając je o swoje pomyłki. Po przypomnieniu sobie wcześniejszych rozmów przypomniał sobie o jej dość chłodnym i stanowczym zachowaniu. Mogło być to jednak spowodowane sytuacją. W każdym razie jej historia przemawiała do niego. Historia Deidre była dla niego również powtórką poprzednich trzech. Zadręczona przez stalkera dziewczyna wbijająca nóż w oprawcę. Z jednego powodu jednak nie przekreślił jej. Widać było po historii nagrania, że postradała potem rozum. Nie wiedział do końca czy to prawda bo była najbardziej zagadkową osobą tutaj dla niego. Nikodema oraz Igora odsunął praktycznie natychmiast. Chłopak wydał mu się przebojowy a jeśli to prawda z jego chciwą naturą nie miałby żadnego powodu ograbiać kogoś, kto ewidentnie nie sprawiał wrażenie zamożnego. Drugi z historii był bardziej złodziejaszkiem samochodów niż masowym mordercą. Wciąż nie był niepewny ale pozwoliło mu to nakreślić sobie zdanie o innych. Bił się sam ze sobą czy to nie w całości fikcja. Sprawdził również inną rzecz. Innego ewentualnego sposobu śmierci. Nie mając tutaj pokoju lekarskiego liczył znaleźć tutaj leki czy inne niebezpieczne chemikalia mogące. Rozważał taką możliwość ze względu na jedno. Nawet jeśli to były rany kłute po dłuższym czasie powinny pojawić się strupy. Takowych nie było więc rozważał właśnie ten powód zabójstwa. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym co ma dalej zrobić. Póki co to tylko teoria. Postanowił wziąć jeden ze środków z gabloty. '' ''Evan: Czas chyba sprawdzić dalej pokoje? Zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilę. Wziął jeden egzemplarz butelki ze sobą. Poszedł więc rozejrzeć się dalej za tą teorię do jednej z osób, która by mogła tym sposobem kogoś doprowadzić. ... Izumi znalazła się tu i zaczęła od szukania jakicholwiek zapisów, które mogłyby posłużyć w pomocy zagadkowego trupa w kuchnii. Zaczęła od sprawdzenia półki z podpisanym jako głównym hasłem "Arisha". Były tam wzmianki o jej wymyślonych historiach z pierwszego zadania. Ogółem poza tym nic ciekawego nie przeczytała, była też kasetka z urwanymi częściami bądź zniekształconymi częściami, jakie zostały zarejestrowane w programie. Przewinęło jej się, że głównie miała spotkania z Beckiem, którego od dawna tu niema. Nic konkretnego jednak przy tych scenach nie było, bądź zostało specjalnie zaszyfrowane czy ucięte. Izumi: 'Nic więcej nie ma od niej. Trzeba sprawdzić resztę. Wzięła teczki czy nagrania od innych osób i zaczęła przeglądać powolnie i dokładnie. Deidre - nic a nic ciekawego, wręcz pustki były przy jej teczce, brak nagrania. Evan - też pustki, ale w sumie to najmniej o nim wiadomo, gdyż od niedawna jest i najbardziej tajemniczy. Igor - odrazu się zirytowała biorąc w ręce jego kartotekę. Przejrzała nagranie przyklejone do niego.. nic, co by specjalnie ją zaskoczyło na nim nie zobaczyła. Rzuciła Igora kartotekę do śmieci, gdzie jej miejsce. Zostały jeszcze dwie ostatnie osoby. James jedynie miał perypetie w kuchnii, zaś Nikodem.. to tu to tam pojawiał się. Odłożyła prawie wszystko na miejsce, zostawiła tylko teczki Igora w koszu na śmieci. please '''Izumi: '''Tyle tutaj wystarczy, nic więcej nie ma. ''Wyszła z centrum dowodzenia. ... Deidre niepostrzeżenie wbiła do pomieszczenia. '''Deidre: Tu mnie jeszcze nie było... Interesujące. Spoglądała na nagrania z kamer, gdzie widziała wszystkich i wszystko. Reszta najwidoczniej tak samo błądziła, tak jak ona. Od ekranów bardziej interesowały ją jednak dokumenty. Wyciągnęła foldery osób będących w grze i zaczęła je po kolei przeglądać. Deidre: James... Nikodem... Evan? Stwierdziła, że nie znajdzie u Jamesa i Nikodema niczego, co mogłoby ją zainteresować, co innego mogła powiedzieć o debiutancie, który jest stosunkowo krótko i jeszcze nie zdążyła go dokładnie zanalizować. Za dziewczyną pojawił się mały pluszowy miś. '' '''Miś': Ładnie to tak przeglądać centrum dowodzenia? UPUPUPUP *stanął zakładając łapkę na łapkę* Deidre odrętwiała. Głos był na tyle dziwny, że rozpoznała, że to nie jest jeden z uczestników. Deidre: Jeśli mamy dostęp do niego, czemu miałabym z tego nie skorzystać? Odpowiedziała, patrząc na... misia? Nie mogła uwierzyć, że gada z pluszakiem. Deidre: Pańska godność? Spytała nie wiedząc, czy ma się zaśmiać czy zapłakać. Podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął łapkę przed nią. '' '''Miś': Teddy Death niezwykle mi miło. *skinął głową w bok, chcąc się bardziej przyjrzeć dziewczynie* Niby macie... *mruknął* Uważasz, że znajdziesz tutaj coś ciekawego? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Deidre: Mamy tutaj informacje o każdym, podgląd z kamer, nagrania... Nie wiem, czy dla ciebie jest to ciekawe, ale ja chcę się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o tych ludziach, taka okazja może się już nie zdarzyć. Teddy Death: Bingo. Trzymaj *wręczył dziewczynie dwie płyty z nagraniami* ... Do centrum dowodzenia przyszła wreszcie Arisha. Pierwszym co oczywiście rzucało się w oczy były monitory. Dziewczyna przez chwile zastanawiała się ile osób już przeglądało nagrania. Postanowiła nie zaczynać od oczywistej oczywistości, tylko od...szuflad. '' '''Arisha: '''Ciekawe jak często nas stąd obserwują w czasie wolnym...*rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po pokoju* Wysoka brunetka odsunęła krzesło, by mieć lepszy dostęp do biurka. Przykucnęła przy lewej stronie biurka i zaczęła od najniższej szuflady. '''Arisha:' Mogłam się tego spodziewać *powiedziała z grymasem, gdy tylko zobaczyła że szufladę wypełniały paczki papierosów* To zostawię na swoim miejscu... Zamknęła ostrożnie szufladę zanim przeszła do następnej. Arisha: '''Tego natomiast się nie spodziewałam *wydukała z siebie na widok szuflady pełnej skarpetek w pastelowych kolorach* Co kto lubi, tak? *powiedziała już ciszej zamykając szufladę* Oczy szarookiej powędrowały w stronę zawartości kolejnej z szuflad, a tam papiery papiery i papierki. '''Arisha: Żadnych rachunków od grabarza? -_^ Po przejrzeniu całej zawartości biurka dziewczyna poddała się chęci obejrzenia nagrań. Początkowo niepewna gdzie zacząć szukać odnalazła się wreszcie w systemie i rozpoczęła "seans".Taki rodzaj poszukiwań bardzo różnił się od wszystkiego, co robiła wcześniej. Z obawy jednak, że ktoś przyjdzie do pomieszczenia, nie rozsiadała się w fotelu i szukała najważniejszych i najcenniejszych dla niej nagrań. '' ''Gdy brunetka odnalazła coś, co uznała za przydatne raźnym krokiem opuściła centrum dowodzenia. ... Po odkryciu jednej ze wskazówek James udał się do Centrum Dowodzenia. Pomieszczenie było inne niż te, które do tej pory widział, a w oczy rzuciła mu się masa ekranów i sprzętu. Chyba jedną z lokacji jaką mógłby do niej porównać był... salon. Jednak coś było nie tak. '''James: ' Nie wiem, czy powinienem się tu w ogóle kręcić, a już tym bardziej coś ruszać. Ale nie zbaczał na te słowa. Chciał... po pierwsze, nie być oskarżony o zbrodnie, a po drugie chciał poznać prawdę. Zaryzykował więc. James: ' Dobrze, przewińmy te nagrania z ostatnim dni do tyłu. ''Wziął pilota do rąk i cofnął trochę nagrania. W nagraniu z pewnego dnia ujrzał coś, co go zaskoczyło. Pokój Arishy: ... Nikodem znowu na oślep wszedł do jakiegoś pokoju okazało się że był to pokój Arishy poczuł ładny zapach oraz miłą atmosfere która tutaj rozbrzmiewała wszem i wobec oczywiście pokój nie różnił się niczym od typowego pokoju ale miał tą atmosfere chłopak jednak sie nie dał i postanowił przeszukać ten pokój zaczął typowo od lustra które dziewczyna również miała okularnik jak to zwykle przeszukał je wtedy nietypowo zauważył coś co przypominało firankę będącą na jej oknie zamurowanym Kratami Nikodem sprawdził to a potem wrócił do rutyny teraz był czas na łóżko zrobił to nudząc się a potem zajrzał do szafy w której znalazł najlepsze ubrania jakie dotąd widział w szafach '''Nikodem: I ona ma styl przeszukał szafe tak jak Evana i skończył przeszukiwać pokój wychodząc z niego Pokój Deidre: ... Nikodem szedł wzdłuż pokoi nawet nie patrzał na podpisy po prostu wszedł do pierwszego lepszego pokój wyglądał w miare dobrze jak na standardy więzienia napewno był bardzo czysty ale również pusty czuć było jednak pokój w sensie wojny itp najpierw zajrzał pod poduszkę i pod Kordłe wreszcie nie robił tego samego ciągle potem położył się na ziemie brzuchem do ziemii i wczołgał się pod łóżko próbował coś dojrzeć ale jego wzrok był ograniczony jeszcze ręką wszystko dotknął i wyszedł z pod łóżka potem zauważył lustro które nie było widoczne z wejścia zdjął je obrócił je do tyłu i spojrzał również na ściane po lustrze. Nikodem po tym co zobaczył wyszedł Pokój Evana: ... Nikodem tym razem patrzał na napisy szukał pokoju Evana i go znalazł wszedł i odrazu rzuciło mu się to że pokój był bardziej luksusowy od jego pokoju oraz jak widział pokój Deidre innych zawodników miał szafkę oraz pokój był innego koloru Nikodem: I to jest sprawiedliwość Chłopak nie chcąc się powtarzać przeszukał szafki aka wyjął je ponieważ były słabo przymocowane oraz szukał w nich czegokolwiek co mogłoby wskazywać na kogokolwiek wine wyjął wszystkie a potem zajął sie szafą wywalił z niej wszystkie ubrania i zaczął przeszukiwać środek a potem zaglądał w kieszenie ubrań '' '''Nikodem': Ale bez stylu totalnie ugh szukał tak i szukał po czym jeszcze przeszukał lampe tak samo jak zrobił to w stołówce oczywiście łóżko również się nie uchroniło po tym wszystkim Nikodem znowu zanalazł lustro Nikodem: Czy wszyscy oprócz mnie mają lustra? Znowu powtórzył swoją czynność wiedząc że tam pewnie nic nie ma zauważył również TV z podłączoną konsolą wyglądała na szybko podłączoną otworzył stacje dysków przeszukał ją a potem wyszedł z pokoju. Pokój Igora: ... Igor i Russell byli już przebrani. Chłopak ubrany był w czarne eleganckie spodnie, białą koszulę, czarny długi płaszcz oraz czarny kapelusz fedorę. Ptak natomiast miał na sobie tylko małą wersję kapelusza. Igor: 'Okej, jesteśmy gotowi do akcji! Poza tym wyglądam niesamowicie w tych spodniach *Chłopak zaczął oglądać się w lustrze dopóki Kruk nie uderzył go skrzydłem w nogę* Okej, okej. Musimy iść, a pierwszym krokiem w poszukiwaniu sprawcy powinno być znalezienie ciała! ''Oboje wyszliz pokoju. ... Deidre wślizgnęła się do środka. Na szczęście nie można zamykać pomieszczeń. '''Deidre: Szybko, zanim wróci. Rzuciła się do poszukiwań. Najpierw przejrzała pościel, gdzie można schować przeróżne przedmioty - sama po wyzwaniach chowała jakieś znaleziątka w poduszce. Po przeszukaniu bez skrupułów rzuciła pościel na ziemię i wzięła do rąk materac. Zbadała czy w środku czegoś nie ma, sprawdziła też, czy Igor nie planuje pod swoim łóżkiem jakiegoś podkopu, pukała w ściany, w razie ewentualnych skrytek... Deidre: No nie mów mi, że nie masz jakiegoś schowka, mamy dużo czasu na kombinowanie przecież... Pukała dalej, wzdłuż i wszerz... Usłyszała jakieś kroki z zewnątrz. Deidre: Oby to tylko nie był on... Stanęła za drzwiami, w razie gdyby miał wejść... ale najwidoczniej nikt nie chciał do tego pokoju wchodzić. Deidre: To jeszcze ubrania i spadam. Posprawdzała kieszenie w ubraniach, powywracała je na wszystkie strony, po czym zostawiając bałagan wybiegła. Pokój Izumi: Kruk wraz z Igorem już prawie skończyli, a jako ostatnie miejsce zdecydowali przetrząsnąć czyjś pokój. Tym kimś została Izumi bo zdecydowali się wybrać w kolejności alfabetycznej zaczynając od litery I jak Igor, a swojego własnego pokoju raczej nie było sens przetrząsać. Pokój był dosyć pusty, choć to chyba powinno być oczywiste skoro znajdują się w więzieniu. Było tu krzesło i burko, łóżko, a także szafa. Igor: Ja biorę łóżko i biurko, a ty szafę. Russel: ''' Kra?! '''Igor: Nie zamierzam dotykać rzeczy dziewczyny o której 2 odcinki temu napisałem rap, że jest smutną i żałosną pozerką fanservice’u. Więc ty pomyszkujesz między jej ubraniami… To będzie dosyć ironiczne jeżeli znajdziemy zakrwawiony strój cheerleaderki w jej szafie, patrząc na pierwsze wyzwanie. Igor podszedł do łóżka i zrzucił z niego koc oraz poduszkę, a także patrzył czy pod nim nie ma jakieś wskazówki. Polak patrzył także w poszewce od poduszki. Następnie podszedł do biurka gdzie dokładnie przetrząsnął wszystkie szuflady. Russell zajmował się szafą. Podlatywał on od jednej półki z ubraniami do następnej i ku jego zdziwieniu, cheerleaderka jak na więźniarkę miała pokażną liczbę ciuchów… Z czego jakieś 30% to so stroje cheerleaderskie. Dziobem wyrzucał on z szafy ubrania, więc jeśli między jakimś ubraniem było coś wartego uwagi to Kruk na pewno by to znalazł. Izumi postanowiła się nieco zdrzemnąć u siebie. Usłyszała w swojej celi hałas. Wbiła zaraz po chwili. Izumi: 'Niezłe cyrki odwalasz ziomuś. ''Igor odwórcił się w stronę Japonki i niezręcznie się uśmiechnął. '''Igor: Oooo... Hej Izumi! Emmm... My tu... Kontorla sanepidarna? Znaczy, Ja z Russellem dostaliśmy powiadomienie, że mamy sprawdzić twój pokój bo... masz tu jakiegoś grzyba ponoć na ścianie czy gdzieś. Na ścianie nie ma, więc może w szafie, KTÓRĄ KTOŚ POWINIEN SPRAWDZAĆ SZYBCIEJ, albo na łóżku czy w poduszcze... Spokojnie wszystko posprzątamy tylko dokładnie przeszukamy. Igor odwrócił się w stronę Russella i pośpieszył go wzrokiem po czym wrócił wzorkiem do Izumi. Izumi: 'Sprzątasz wszysciutko teraz. I może tobie podaruje w większości.. zostanie tylko pseudonim Zbok. ''Założyła ręce. Zablokowała wyjście z celi i nie mógł się wydostać. '''Izumi: '''Zrzucić wszystko na mnie ? Teraz chciałabym wrócić do niektórych wyzwań z pisaniem wierszy... '''Igor: Zbok? Tylko? Pfff, od gorszych rzeczy za same powiedzenie, że przykładowo "Dzisiaj świetnie wyglądam" mnie nazywano. To wyzwisko takie jakieś 3/10. Odpowiedział nie będąc jakoś poruszony nowym pseudonimem. Igor: Ja nie chcę zrzucić winy na ciebie, ale odnaleźć winnego. Tym razem mogę bez żadnej kary wejść do cudzego pokoju, a także mógłby wejść tu ktoś inny, ktoś kto przykładowo chciałby zrzucić na ciebie winę. Równie dobrze ty możesz pójść do mojego pokoju i go przeszukać jeśli chcesz, nie mam problemu. Wiesz kto miałby w takiej sytuacji problem? Osoba winna zbrodni, która schowała w swoim pokoju jakiś ciężki dowód swojej zbrodni. Izumi: '''Podejrzywasz mnie ? Pudło. A teraz sprzątaj szybciutko i nie chce cię widzieć. Wystarczająco odwaliłeś... mogłeś iść sobie do Nikodema czy Jamesa. Jak to mawiają najciemniej pod latarnią. '''Igor: Sorry, ale tak długo jak nie sprowadzisz mu Lucy, która z ręką na sercu i z jakimś nasyznikiem który wybuchnie jak sklamię nie powie mi, że ty tego nie zrobiłaś i nie znajdę tutaj nic co mi pomoże w tej zagadce, to nie mogę odejść. Chłopak jednak zaczął powoli ścielić dziewczynie łóżko, ale jednocześnie dalej szukając czy gdzieś w poszewce nie ma wskazówki. Jednocześnie Russell dalej patrzył w szafie między ubraniami dziewczyny. Izumi zmarszczyła brwi i zwyczajnie wyrzuciła ze swojego pokoju niechcianego gościa oraz jego ptaszysko. Przetarła ręce i zaczęła sprzątać. Igor zaczął pukać w drzwi. Igor: Po pierwsze, masz strasznie dużo siły w rękach, a po drugie i tak zdobyłem coś interesującego, więc HA! Gdy skończył odszedł od drzwi i poszedł sobie. Gdy odchodził było widać z pokoju wystającą rękę z pokazanym środkowym palcem w jego stronę. Dziewczynie trochę zajmie sprzątanie tego syfu, to też do końca zadania będzie zajęta. Uporała się jednak szybciej niż sądziła i udała do centrum dowodzenia. Pokój Jamesa: Miał jeszcze co innego do sprawdzenia. Postanowił jednak pójść za pierwszą myślą. W końcu noże kojarzą mu się z gotowanie, to działka Jamesa więc to najlogiczniejsze co mógł zrobić. Evan: Hmmm? *zastanawiająco się rozglądał* Faktycznie cele się nie różnią niczym, jedynie ja mam większą. Zlustrował i sprawdził pryczę, ich pisuar z którego on sam nie korzystał u siebie z wiadomych względu, kraty z widokiem i przejechał ręką po ścianie. Wszystko do zapewnienia podstawowych potrzeb bez jakiś ekstrawaganckich dodatków. Evan: Dokładnie tak samo. *kaszlnął z powodu kurzu* Dobrze więc? Raczej skrytek tutaj nie powinno być. Hmm? Więc... Spoglądał na pryczę z poduszką i kołdrą. Jeśli była taka sama to pod nią musiały znajdować się jego prywatne rzeczy w tym być może jego święty dzienniczek, który mieli bronić. Zaryzykował i otworzył spoglądając na przestrzeń pod pryczą. Nic niezwykłego na pierwszy rzut. Równie podarta, mniejsza poduszka. Kilka ubrań na wymianę. Jak na chłopaka dość równo i starannie ułożone. Znalazł również jego dzienniczek. Jednak nie znalazł to czego szukał. Ewentualnych noży czy być może zestawu. Większość kucharzy traktuje wybrane narzędzie jak świętość. Nie znał jednak go na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć jaki to byłby przedmiot a tym bardziej jego specjalizację. Uwagę skupił na jednym Evan: Jest i on. Podobnie jak wcześniej ręka mu zadrżała. Do samego końca nie był pewny czy może zerknąć. Próbował otworzyć, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł tego zrobić. Przez myśl, że to wszystko nie jest grą aktorską tylko rzeczywistością. Schował go nie chcąc się mieszać. Wpadł mu na pomysł bezpieczniejszy pomysł jak to sprawdzić przy okazji trzymania go w niepewności. Evan: Nic a nic. *zawiedziony opuścił ręce* Czyste ubrania, a on sam chyba nie miał śladów. Poza tym są odbierane, więc nie ma chyba możliwości ich potem sprawdzić. Bardziej jednak. Wzrokiem wciąć wodził na schowek z dziennikiem. Przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Evan: Uspokój się. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Musiał się na moment wyciszyć i poukładać myśli. Evan: Że też w tym najgorszym momencie. A zawsze zgrywam obojętnego. *wzruszył ramionami* Dobrze więc. Zakasał więc rękawy ruszając w dalsze poszukiwania. Będzie miał jeszcze czas na przedstawianie swoich przemyśleń. Pokój Nikodema: Evan przyszedł do pokoju albo bardziej celi w której przebywał Nikodem podczas swojej odsiadki. Jak się mógł spodziewać po chłopaku znajdowały się gdzieniegdzie stylowe ubrania czy skrawki z których zapewne projektował ubrania. Evan: Chyba nie w moim guście. Wziął jedną z koszul przyglądając się jej czy nie ma czasem śladów po szarpaninie z kimś. Cięcia wydały się jednak robione nożyczkami. Nie wystawały z nich żadne nici. Przypomniał sobie o kotłowni ale po zadaniu z naprawą rur była zamknięta. Poza tym nie był tam wystarczająco długo. Evan: Ubrania ubraniami? Co by tutaj? Zaczął przebierać podobnie jak w celi Jamesa. Odgarnął pościel z poduszkami na bok otwierając wieko. Z niego wyciągnął więcej skrawków materiałów. Evan: Woah? Ktoś tutaj chyba naprawdę lubi salę robótek ręcznych. Skomentował szukając dalej tego ci potencjalnie chciał znaleźć. Niestety poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Zostały mu jedynie domysły. Zabrał jednak pewną rzecz, która jak mu się wydawała przyda się później. Oczywiście również natrafił na ten przedmiot. Evan: *nerwowo się przyglądał* A zresztą... *wzruszył ramionami* ... mamy prowadzić śledztwo to śledztwo. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać zamknął wieko pryczy, przysiadł w swoim spokojnym tempie czytając jego dzienniczek wypełniony tym co dowiedział się kilkoma innymi rzeczami co już w centrum wiedział oraz innymi wspomnieniami. Jeśli nie mógł znaleźć dowodów musiał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o różnych osobach. Skończył czytać po czym odłożył go z powrotem na miejsce. Ułożył trochę byle jako pościel z poduszkami wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Sąd+Ceremonia: Gdy zawodnicy poszukiwali tropów sala ceremonii została nieco przerobiona. Przede wszystkim zawodnikom przygotowano podwyższone platformy, na których mieli oskarżać innych. Na ośmym podwyższeniu siedziała Lucy, a na jej kolanach siedział mały pluszowy miś, podniosła jego ramię. Na zawodników również czekał telewizor w przypadku nagrań. '' '''Lucy': Cudownie widziec, jak będą walczyć o życie, nie misiu? Poruszyła pluszakiem, a ten ruszył głową zgadzając się. '' '''Lucy': Ślicznie! *klasnęła w dłonie podekscytowana, oczekując na zawodników* Evan: Bardzo wybornie. *przekręcił ironicznie głową* Chciałbym więc zadać tobie pierwsze pytanie, jeśli oczywiście inni też nie mają nic przeciwko. Zmierzył wzrokiem pozostałych, czując ich spojrzenia gotowe do boju. Westchnął zniechęcony i kontynuował. Evan: Czy mamy absolutną pewność, że to na PEWNO ktoś z naszej gromadki. Nie chciałbym twista, który mi się zrodził. *spauzował na chwilę* By nagle podkowiec okazało się, że to nie jeden z nas. Mam i tak swoje przypuszczenia, ale chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie zanim zaczniemy szarady pomiędzy sobą. O ile również nie jesteś obserwatorem. *znów spauzował* Jak sądzę? Lucy: 'Kto wie..? powiedziała niewinnie i włożyła palec do buzi'' Ale ktoś na pewno ma tu nietykalność do zdobycia...? Więc...? spojrzała wymownie na Evana Igor przewrócił oczami. '''Igor: Evan, to telewizja. Takim tanim chwytem ani Lucy ani show nic by nie zyskało. Ludzie by się wkurzali, że doszło do takiego oszustwa i pewnie oglądalność, a więc i przychody by spadły. Więc o ile jak bardzo bym nie chciał by to była prawda, wśród nas jest morderca. Igor chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał. Igor: Pewnie wielu z was chciałoby już zacząć oskarżać i pomyśleć nad sprawcą, ale myślę, że najpierw powinniśmy zacząć od znalezienia odpowiedz na pytania: Kiedy wydarzyła się zbrodnia? Czy był jakiś świadek lub ktoś kto coś słyszał? Oraz kim była ofiara? *Chłopak spojrzał się na Evana* Na ostatnie pytanie powinieś znać odpowiedź, skoro twoje odciski palców były na marynarce ofiary. Evan: Czy ja wiem Igor? Ludzie to chyba lubią takie niespodzianki a ja wolałbym by takiej nie było. Ale sądząc po jej odpowiedzi to raczej nic to nie da. Wzruszył ramionami zakładając ręce. Zwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. Evan: Naturalnie, że mogły być? Choć miałem rękawiczki mogłem przeoczyć. Każdy miał dostęp do ciała. Nie mówię, że każdy się rzucał na nie, lecz to oczywiste że na miejscu zbrodni każdy prowadził dochodzenie. Odciski mogły należeć do każdego skoro każdy mógł samodzielnie przeprowadzić przeszukiwania niego. Wystawił dłoń mierząc każdą obecną osobę na sali poza samą Lucy Evan: To pewnie dotyczy pozostałych. Powiedz? Czy samemu nie zdarzyło ci się grzebać w jego ubraniach? Zanim też zaczniesz od tego najpierw ustalmy jak dokładnie zginął. *schował dłoń kończąc wytykanie* Mam wątpliwości odnośnie przedmiotu zbrodni. Igor: Owszem każdy dotykał ciało i jego marynarkę, ale nie każdy robił to przed wyzwaniem! Kuchnia kiedy weszłem była zupełnie czysta, jakby świeżo posprzątana co znaczy, że albo byłem pierwszy, albo masz świra na punkcie czystości i posprzątałeś przed wyjściem każdy zakątek kuchni. Bdzmy szczerzy - Jeżeli w czasie szukania mordercy i walczenia o własne życie, ważniejszy jest dla ciebie porządek niż czas, który mieliśmy ograniczony to coś jest z tobą nie tak. Chłopak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Igor: Skoro byłem pierwszy w kuchni i znalazłem twoje odciski palców na marynarce, to znaczy, że musiałeś mieć z ofiarą wcześniejszy kontakt! Może na przykład kiedy brutalnie go mordowałeś? Bo innego wytłumaczenia nie ma. Nikodem siedząc jak narazie cicho postanowił się za przeproszeniem wpierdolić w to zahaczając o to co mówił Igor bo miał pewną wskazówke do tego Nikodem: 'Zwłaszcza że mam zdjęcie na którym widać jak bardzo agresywny oraz ogłusza naszą ofiare brutalnie konsolą *pokazuje to zdjęcie wszystkim* jak możecie zauważyć więc jak się wytłumaczysz z tego? ''Lucy założyła nogę na nogę. '''Lucy: Jedyne co macie zrobić to znaleźć morderce. *wzruszyła ramionami* Również dobrze to mogłeś być ty Igor, skoro mówisz, że byłeś tam pierwszy? *zaśmiała sie* Evan: To nonsens! Jestem ostatnią osobą, która rwała by się do sprzątania. Ba! Wysiłku fizycznego? Sądzisz, że miałbym jakiekolwiek korzyści z tego wszystkiego. jak tak bardzo się prosisz to większość czasu spędziłem wspólnie z Izumi. Spojrzał się na moment w jej stronę. Nie chciał jej wciągać, ale musiał się bronić. Evan: Oczywiście niejednokrotnie i w dyskusji z nią czy z tobą Nikodem słychać było wrogą niechęć wobec mnie. Pieprzony cheater dołączający w połowie. *mruknął gniewnie* Powiedz mi więc tak łaskawie? Byłeś pierwszy. Nie zauważyłeś czasem, że nie ma przy nim tyle krwi? Pasowałoby to do osób potencjalnie chciwych. Zmierzył ich gniewnie wzrokiem przypominając sobie o ich nagraniach w czasie swojego własnego dochodzenia. Evan: Jeśli o mnie chodzi w czasie rozmowy z nią nie wychodziłem, a ciała nawet jeśli bym chciał to nie zdążyłbym uprzątnąć na czas. Czas odkrycia nie pasowałby do tego. Z moją naturą tym bardziej. Może i odzyskaliście pamięć jednak wciąż nie ma stuprocentowej pewności, że nie macie diabła za skórą. Co do chciwych mam na myśli wasze przestępstwa w dziennikach. Wyprowadzony z równowagi i osaczony został całkowicie zbity z tropu przez tą dwójkę. Mierzył ich naprzemiennie wzrokiem. Igor patrzył się na gracza lekko zdziwiony, Igor: Yyyy... Ale ja ani z Izumi ani z Nikodemem nigdy o tobie nie gadałem! Właście to mi ciebie żal, że nagle w jednej chwili twoje normalne życie się skończyło i musisz walczyć z osobami, które dopiero co oglądałeś w telewizji. Nie mam żadnych podstaw by sądzić, że jesteś cheaterem... Ale mam podstawy do sądzenia, że jesteś mordercą. Chłopak chwilę się zastanawiał po czym się uśmiechnął. Igor: Byłeś przez większość czasu z Izumi tak? Dlatego w jej pokoju Russell znalazł zakrwawiony kawałek twojej bluzy? To ciekawe... W sumie zaczynam to widzieć - Pokłóciłeś się z jakiegoś powodu ofiarą i w szale gniewu zaatakowałeś go! Ofiara próbowała się bronić i wyrwała kawałek materiału z twojej bluzy. Następnie mocnym ciosem ogłuszyłeś go swoją konsolą, a następnie przebiłeś go 8 nożami. Spostrzegłeś na podłodzę kawałek swojej bluzy, cały we krwi ofiary, a potem usłyszaleś, że ktoś się zbliża. Tą osobą była Izumi, którą postanowiłeś wykorzystać jako alibi spędzając z nią większość czasu. W jakimś momencie udałeś się z nią do jej pokoju, gdzie kiedy Izumi nie patrzyła, schowałeś skrawek swojej bluzy do jej szafy. W jej szafie nikt by nie szukał, a jakby szukał to zacząłby podejrzewać o zbrodnie Izumi, ale niestety ten materiał jest taki sam jak ten z bluzy, którą nosiłeś w ostatnim odcinku, tylko oczwyście we krwi. Szatyn uśmiechnął się w stronę gamera. Igor: Coś na obronę? Evan: Ale o czym ty mówisz? Czy ja wspomniałem o czym rozmawialiśmy? Jeśli już jesteś ciekaw to z Izumi o waszych wspomnieniach podobnie jak z Nikodemem. Nie stwierdziłem nigdzie, że o mnie rozmawialiście. Poza tym jakie to miałoby znaczenie. Wyciągnął chusteczkę z wcześniej wyrysowanym planem na potrzeby jego inscenizacji. W końcu nie zabronili wniesienia zebranego materiału dowodowego. Evan: Przyjrzy się! *ironiczne wskazał na miejsca* Większość dnia spędziłem tutaj. Biblioteka znajduje się w innym bloku niż kuchnia. Jeśli nawet krążyłem i według ciebie zaatakowałem to skąd w tej strefie miałbym dostęp do noży, którymi teoretycznie mógłbym zażdgać ów osobnika? Jeśli bym nawet miał dostęp to spójrz na mnie! Niski, bezsilny!? Sądzisz, że byłbym w stanie go przenieść taki kawał? Samo nawet ułożenie przy lodówce byłoby dla mnie wystarczająco kłopotliwe z rosnącym ryzykiem spotkania się z innymi. Schował chustę wzruszając ramionami. Evan: Powiedziałbym, ze jest mi przykro ale... *chytrze się uśmiechnąć* ... ta gra zaczyna mi się nawet podobać. To jest moja obrona na ten moment. O ile ktoś ci nie potwierdzi, że faktycznie widział mnie w tych okolicach to jest to bardzo wątpliwe. Co do samej Izumi wyszedłem z biblioteki pierwszy. Nie ukrywam, nie jestem osobą z dobrą opinią. W końcu sami przeszliście większy szit niż ja tutaj. Skąd masz pewność że materiał nie należał do ubioru samej Izumi? Czy czasem sama się nie skaleczyła? Jeśli cię to satysfakcjonuję i pozwolisz to przedstawię ci mój dalszy punkt widzenia od którego odbiegam. Dość pewnie siebie spoglądał się w stronę Igora ze swym kompanem oczekując na jego odpowiedź. Igor: No dobrze, chętnie usłyszę twoj dalszy punkt widzenia, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy Izumi, bo dziewczyna też jest mocno podejrzana. Kiedy weszłem do jej pokoju, zachowywała się dziwnie, jakby coś próbowała ukryć. Do tego w lodówce Russell znalazł nóż w krwi. Jej krwi. Chłopak chwilę się zastanawiał po czym się lekko uśmiechnął. Igor: Evan, miałeś moją ciekawość, ale teraz masz moją uwagę. Jednakże bądź pewien, że do tematu twojej osoby na pewno wrócimy. Nikodem przez to jak chłopacy się przepychali myślał o innych tych którzy nie odezwali sie jeszcze ani nie zostali oskarżeni Nikodem: Nie tylko Izumi jest tutaj podejrzana jeszcze jest James *wskazał na kucharza* oraz Deidre *wskazał na dziewczyne* Arishy nie biore pod uwagę bo w jej pokoju panuje miła atmosfera więc tak James zapytacie dlaczego otóż kto zazwyczaj jest w kuchni *zadał pytanie retoryczne* Kucharz a kto jest kucharzem? James on mógł bez żadnej przeszkody sobie gotować a w tym czasie zabić ofiare i jest bardzo cicho co też go pogrąża bo ci co nie mówią przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje chcą żeby rozmowa dalej toczyła się swoim tokiem bo to oni są winni dobra ale teraz bardziej dramatycznie Deidre niby miła dziewczyna ale w krwi już była a koło niej nóż i to było w kuchni *pokazuje zdjęcie Deidre* a po za tym w jej pokoju znalazłem zdjęcie w ramce czegoś co wyglądało jak bóg śmierci pewnie do niego się modliła *pokazuje zdjęcie Jurgity w ramce* a z tyłu napisane jest "Dla ciebie będę zabijać" więc pewnie to dla tego Boga zabiła ofiarę dobra wyczerpałem się ale chciałem pokazać że wina nie musi być po stronie Evana lub Igora Izumi zastukała palcami o panel swojego stanowiska, czym przykuła uwagę reszty. Izumi: 'Obrzucacie tylko siebie błotem.. wymieniając spostrzeżenia. Nie mam pojęcia co odkryliście, ale ja coś dodam od siebie. ''Zakaszlała i ze spokojem w głosie zaczęła. 'Izumi: '''Mówicie, że znalezliście nóż z moją krwią. To interesujące zważywszy na to, że od dawna nieskaleczyłam się nigdzie. Więc po pierwsze skąd wzięliście moją krew ? I jak już jesteśmy przy tym. Ktoś tu powinien mieć siniaki na ciele, bo niewyobrażam sobie by ofiara się nie broniła. Więc, kto uważa siebie za niewinnego lub wie, że jest niewinny niech ujawni nieco swojego ciała. Ja sama jak widać nie mam siniaków na rękach ani twarzy. Nie wspominając o ranie. ''Igor wyjął zza pleców nóż cały we krwi oraz przyczepioną do niego karteczkę, która wchłonęła trochę krwi. Na kartce były odciski palców oraz podpis "Krew należy do Izumi". '''Igor: Nie wiem jak wy, ale większość swoich dowodów mam przy sobie i przykładem jest ten nóż wraz z kartką. To, że nie masz żadnej rany na widocznych częściach ciała nie znaczy, że nie możesz mieć na tych bardziej ukrytych. Może na przykład ofiara próbowała zabić ciebie i dźgnęła cię w... między... wiesz co, a ty w samo obronie zabiłaś go, ale pod wpływem gniewu wbijałaś w niego dalej noże? Nie miałaś problemów by wyrzucić mnie i Russella z pokoju co znaczy, że nie miałabyś także większych problemów z pokonaniem ofiary! Evan: To skoro już mam uwagę i tak bardzo chcecie szpilować osobę to powiem tylko tyle. Sam wyciągnął dwa plastikowe kubki ustawiając je przy swoim podium. W jednym z nich znajdowała się galaretowata krew, którą pobrał wcześniej z ciała przy oględzinach. Drugą z nich otworzył biorąc nożyczki zakoszone wcześniej z pokoju Nikodema. Przeciął palec nalewając nieco do pustego. Wlał również środek zebrany z centrum. Opatrzył chustą krwawiące miejsce. Sam zaczął mieszać. Evan: Proszę. To moja teoria. Bezpośredniość bywa konieczna a ciągle przekomarzanie się nic nie da. Według mnie przyczyną śmierci był własnie ten środek. Zapobiega tworzeniu się ran oraz zbija krew tworząc właśnie taką galaretę. Nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać co się stanie po podaniu. To nierealistyczne by po tylu skaleczeniach nie było krwi czy zakrzepów na ciele przy wyjmowaniu noży. Tak, ja je wyciągnąłem mając rękawiczki. Uprzątnięcie tego zajęłoby masę czasu! Dodatkowo sam spójrz na nóż. *wytknął w jego stronę* Sam ma podobny odcień i konsystencję. Zszedł z miejsca dając mu do porównania. Evan: Sam środek pochodzi z centrum do którego nikt nie miał dostępu. Dla mnie przemknięcie się byłoby niemożliwe. Nie posiadam takich zdolności. Co innego chytrze złodziejaszki z lepki rękoma. Zwrócił się w stronę Nikodema oraz Igora. Głównie jednak wzrok skupił się na Nikodemie. Evan: Powiedz? W dziennikach tkwi ziarnko prawdy. A ludzi zniżający się do kradzieży nie załatwiają spraw w taki sposób. Jak dla mnie prawdziwym powodem śmierci tego osobnika jest właśnie podanie mu takiej śmiertelnej dawki po czym dla niepoznaki wbito w niego ów noże. I moim zdaniem zrobił to Nikodem. Izumi: 'Doprawdy ? Byłeś zboczeńcu w moim pokoju i nieznalazłeś w nim żadnego zakrwawionego ubrania. Nieudolne przeszukanie ? Zrobiłam magiczną sztuczkę i się pozbyłam go ? Czy może próba wybielenia samego siebie, lecz nie bardzo ci wychodzi.. Plus miałabym siniaki jak już mówiłam. ''Spojrzała się na Igora i czekała co jeszcze mu odpowie. '''Igor: Jeżeli ktoś otruł ofiarę tak jak mówi to Evan, to wtedy morderca nie miałby żadnych siniaków, bo nie walczył z ofiarą! To znaczy, że ten nóż z twoją krwia to chyba był słaby trop, ale wciąż co twoja krew by na nim robiła? Ale dobra, teraz jest coś ważniejszego. *Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę Evana* Evan, musisz nam opowiedzieć w jaki sposób poznałeś działanie tej galarteki czy co to jest oraz skąd ją masz? Jeżeli mamy pewność, ze to ona jest przyczyną śmierci, to te informacje są na pewno kluczowe. Nikodem rozmyślał nad czyms Nikodem: Przejme głos bo robi sie tu nudno a i tak nie dojdziemy tak nigdzie jak dla mnie Evan jest niewinny bo by sobie takich dołków nie kopał powinniśmy bardziej skupić sie na prawdziwej morderczyni którą jest Deidre przecież ta dziewczyna miała zdjęcie tego Boga śmierci w pokoju kiedy wiemy że jest ona pacyfistką więc ktoś tu kłamie i nie tą osobą nie jest Evan lub Igor jest nią Deidre która jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie powiedziała przy nas w tym zgromadzeniu pewnie i tak nie zważycie na to co mówie bo przecież to "Oczywiste" że to Evan lub Igor ale jak okaże się że była to Deidre to będę mówił "A nie mówiłem?" jak nie ona no to niestety jestem pomylony po prostu wiem jedno że nie jestem to ja Evan:'Właśnie przed chwilą. *rzucił w stronę Igora* Możesz spokojnie sprawdzić w dłoniach. Ta, którą ci podałem jest moja a druga o jeszcze ciemniejszym kolorze należała do ofiary. ''Zwrócił się w stronę Nikodema. '''Evan: Dzięki za próbę obrony i w ogóle, ale takim wzajemnym bronieniem się i oskarżaniem do niczego się nie dojdzie. Po prostu najlepiej przedstawić punkt widzenia każdego. Poza tym nazwa jest zamazana, jednak możesz sam sprawdzić. *podszedł i podał mu ją* Powoduje objawy jakby cię wąż udusił. Siniaki, które mówisz powstały w trakcie poszukiwań. Szczególnie widać je na tyle głowy kiedy uderzano w niego. Noże byłyby przykrywką. Westchnął spoglądając nieco z pogardą na Nikodema. Zdenerwowały go słowa nuda, kiedy po raz pierwszy od pobytu tutaj poczuł że żyje. Evan: Sądzę, że to Nikodem. Jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli życie jest cenną zdobyczą. Sam Nikodem w dzienniczku, który przestudiowałem. *dość nerwowo zerknął na Lucy* W każdym razie według niego pasowałbyś do opisu najbardziej. Motyw, podejście i na pewno mógłbyś znać sposoby na ciche przedostanie się, zabranie środka i pozbyciu się potem. Szczególnie, że w samej gablocie znajdowały się różnego rodzaju środki. Ten przykuł uwagę bo była tylko jedna sztuka. Samo miejsce - Centrum Dowodzenia. To naturalne, że znajduje się monitoring oraz gdzieś muszą trzymać swoje przybory. Poza tym dostęp do niego był dość ograniczony. Odetchnął wzruszając ramionami Evan: Zgadzam się z tym by to na miejscu czyli w kuchni został zabity. Poza tym za tym przemawia fakt. Powtórzę się, jednak widać po tuszy, że cel lubił przegryźć. Jeśli ktoś go zauważył to miał na pewno dobrą sposobność do tego. Wymaga to nieco kreatywności, ale też dla kogoś ze zmysłem artystycznym i wyczuciem mody to chyba też by pasowało. Igor: "Właśnie przed chwilą" - Chwilę, jak mam to rozumieć? Że to pierwszy raz gdy robisz tą galaretę? Nie wiedząc o niej nic? Nigdy nie widząc jak się ją robi? To w jaki sposób ją opisujesz, to, że w ogóle ją masz przy sobie, sprawia wrażenie jakbyś miał ją z nią wcześniej do czynienia. Dlaczego też od razu nie powiedziałeś, że ofiara nie zginęła od noży? Igor na chwilę się skupił po czym z determinacją na twarzy wskazał na Evana, jak na winnego. Igor:. Masz przy sobie podejrzaną substancję, którą mówisz, że pierwszy raz sprawdzasz jak działa, ale opisujesz jej działanie jakbyś już kiedyś jej użył. Do tego próbujesz zwalić winę na najsłabsze ogniwo, które dobrze wiesz, że się nie wybroni, gdyż oglądałeś nasze poczynania przez wiele odcinków i poznałeś kto jest słaby, a kto silny! Chłopak zrobił chwilę przerwy by wszystko sobie ustalić w głowie. Igor: Mówisz, że do popełnie tej zbrodni wymagana jest duża kreatywność, którą ktoś z poczuciem mody na pewno posiada. A wiesz co ja ci powiem? To, że taką kreatywność na pewno ma także osoba grająca dużo gier, gdzie w wielu tytułach można znaleźć kreatywne sposoby na morderstwo. Pozwól mi przedstawić moją teorię: Morderstwo wydarzyło się w nocy lub bardzo wczesnego poranka, kiedy wszyscy spali, a sprawca mógł chodzić bez karnie gdzie tylko chciał. Irytujące media i mamy często mówią, że gry powodują brutalność i jakieś zaburzenia u dzieci, ale takie przypadki zdarzają się niezywkle rzadko i w skrajnych sytuacjach... Tak jak w tej. Jeżeli tą galartkę znalazłeś w Centrum Dowodzenia, a ofiara została właśnie nia zatruta to znaczy, że sprawca zbrodni raczej musiał mieć blisko i może mieć jakiś dostęp, który do dzisiaj miały tylko osoby mieszkające w bloku ekipy. Morderca zabrał ten lek i mogąc spodziewać się z przykładu Bena, który miał trochę sporo wagi i często chodził w nocy po jedzenie, Sprawca zbrodni przyszykował pewnemu grubszemu stażyście pyszną kanapkę czy coś, ale to nie ważne. Ważne jest to, że w przekąsce znajdowała się galaretka wyglądająca niczym pyszny dżem, który ofiara z przyjemnością zjadła. Ofiara pewnie przez długi czas umierała w męczarniach i mogła czołgać się z bólu po całej kuchni i może umarła pod lodówką, więc nawet jeżeli sprawcą byłby ktoś słaby fizycznie, nie musiał jej ustawiać. Morderca później wbił w ciało noże nie po to by nas zmylić co zrobił, ale żeby później gdy wszyscy będziemy się zastanawiać kto zabił, sprawca mógł wyjawić prawdziwą przyczenę zbrodni, a tak wielkie odkrycie sprawiło by, że większość przestałaby go podejrzewać. Jednocześnie sprawca postanowił zwalić winę na najsłabszą osobę tu, kogoś kto nie mógłby się obronić samemu - Nikodema. To pewnie dla was oczywiste, kogo uznaję za sprawcę zbrodni, ale jeśli nie to uważam, że ty Evan mogłeś zabić! Jakby nie patrzeć to miałeś motywy - Może jesteś skrajnym przypadkiem gdzie gry na prawdę źle zadziałały na twoją psychikę, albo może po prostu gniew związany z czuciem bycia przez nas odrzuconym spowodowało jakieś pękniecie w tobie i postanowiłeś się na kimś wyżyć? Evan: Ze co ja cię proszę? *spoglądał na niego jakby miał wybuchnąć śmiechem* Naprawdę? Myślałem, że to ja dorabiam historię. Jestem tutaj jako zamiennik za kogoś z was. Nadal sytuacja wygląda dla mnie jak z obrazka. *westchnął* Tego jednak nie zniosę. Wybuch emocji? Zazdrość? Żal? Jestem tylko znużonym gamerem, czującym przypływ emocji kiedy właśnie siedzę przed ekranem ekranu pokonując kolejne hordy monstrów czy odkrywanie historii dużo ciekawszych niż te z życia. Może pobyt tutaj pobudził mnie nieco, jednak wciąż odczuwam pustkę. Jednak nie znasz mnie a ja ciebie więc ten komentarz zostaw dla siebie. Osoba kreatywna to ten co tworzy coś od siebie. Ja grając odkrywam historię i oddaję się jej zamiast tworzyć/ Odebrał od niego swoje dowody kładąc przy swoim panelu, przy którym zajmował miejsce. Evan: Wracając jednak do przedstawionej do ciebie teorii. Poza tym radzę ci się zastanowić czy na pewno zrozumiałeś mój mały przekaz i to co ci powiedziałem. Galaretę z krwi pobrałem z ciała zamordowanego podczas usuwania noży z jego ciała. To co doprowadziło do tego . Jeśli nie pojmujesz takiego prostego Polaczku - cebulaczku nie odzywaj się już więcej skoro już przyszyłeś mi swoją łatkę. Spoglądał się przez chwilę z wkurzonym wyrazem twarzy w jego stronę. Evan: Dla mnie ranek to trzynasta, czternasta okazjonalnie nawet i piętnasta jak całkowicie poczuję znużenie. Tym bardziej idzie tutaj rozrywka jest ograniczona do minimum. Sądzisz, że ktoś kto się jej oddaje miałby coś ciekawego do roboty niż tylko siedzenie w swojej celi czy bezmyślne krążenie? Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś. Jestem osobą z zewnątrz. Od początku znam swoją przeszłość więc czy naprawdę sądzisz że podjąłbym takie wielkie ryzyko od tak? Wracając jednak do twojej teorii. Jak miałby sprawca to podać? Co też rozciął sobie żyły by to sporządzić. Sposób podania w kanapce dobry, ale nie ta forma. Jeśli jednak tak się upierasz przy tym w tej sali się rozbiorę. Poza tą raną sprzed chwili nie znajdziesz innych zadrapań do sporządzenia ów dodatku do kanapki. Poza tym ta metoda pasowałaby do kogoś kto jest tutaj od dawna i od początku bije się z myślami. W końcu wam od dawna zaserwowano pranie mózgu i to prędzej ktoś z waszej szóstki niż ja. Izumi słuchała całego "przedstawienia" i pokiwała głową. Izumi: 'Myślę, że czas decyzji nadszedł teraz. Ja zacznę.. winowajca to chłopak, a konkretnie.. Oskarżam Igora! ''Teraz oczekiwała na decyzje pozostałych osób. '''Igor: Evan prawda jest taka, że nie dajesz mi dowodów na swoją niewiność - To, że przeważnie budzisz się o 13 czy 14, to, że nie jesteś tu od dawna i nie jesteś zdesperowany itp. To są rzeczy których nie możesz udowodnić. Też się czasem budzę o 13, mimo, że jestem tu od początku nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany *Patrzy się z irytacją na Izumi* W czasie przeszukiwań nikt chyba nie znalazł namacalnych dowodów na swoją niewiność. Znajdowaliśmy dowody winy innych. Dlatego twierdzę, że nie ma sensu bronienie się informacji o sobie oraz oskarżanie innych na podstawie własnych domyśleń. Na tej rozprawie powinniśmy się bronić twardym dowodami, a dowodów na ciebie jest sporo - Zdjęcie jak nokautujesz ofiarę, twoje odciski palców na marynarcę ofiary, które były tam jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem zadania oraz oskarżanie Nikodema bez dowodów, tylko opierasz się na własnych przypuszczeniach. Jak dla mnie to ty jesteś winny, dlatego... Oskarżam Evana! Arisha po wysłuchaniu wcześniejszych argumentów postanowiła również zabrać głos w dyskusji. '' '''Arisha:' Ciężko uwierzyć, że pośród nas znajduje się morderca *zaczęła słowami wstępu* Od początku programu wszyscy staramy się unikać śmierci jak ognia i każdego tygodnia walczymy o życie. Evan *spojrzała w stronę chłopaka* nikt nie ma pretensji, że pojawiłeś się tu tak nagle, tak czy owak przeżyje tylko jeden z nas *spojrzała na wszystkich po kolei* Ale, nie ukrywam że ciężko jest ci uwierzyć. Teoretycznie poznaliśmy już w miarę historie wszystkich, po twoich wypowiedziach poznaliśmy też twój styl życia. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie mieliśmy wielu okazji, by przekonać się jaki jesteś, jak reagujesz w różnych sytuacjach *wzruszyła ramionami* Niepokojący był fakt, że Nikodem w pokoju Deidre znalazł to zdjęcie *zastanowiła się jakiego słowa użyć* Jednak to twoje odciski palców są na ubraniach ofiary, jak pokazał nam Igor. Mówisz, że cały czas miałeś rękawiczki, więc skąd twoje odciski palców? Brunetka założyła ręce. Arisha: '''Na twoją korzyść martwią mnie jeszcze dowody, które sama znalazłam. Na Jamesa. Ty podałeś własną teorię co do śmierci ofiary, co jeśli się mylisz? Wspomniałeś o kreatywności, a każdy dobry kucharz musi być trochę kreatywny. Naturalnym środowiskiem kucharza jest kuchnia z dostępem do noży. Teoretycznie oczywistą wymówką oskarżonego jest właśnie fakt, że skoro gotuje to oczywiście będzie spędzał czas w kuchni. Jest to dość proste alibi. Moje dowody wskazują jednak, że odciski palców Jamesa są na szyi ofiary. Mam też podejrzane nagrania na których ostrzy swój nóż, co jednak może być fałszywą poszlaką *zrobiła chwilę przerwy żeby inni mogli przetrawić jej słowa* Na koniec jeszcze pokaże zdjęcie *zaprezentowała fotografię Jamesa, jak ma przed sobą poćwiartowany jakiś palec i się szyderczo uśmiecha* Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale naszej ofierze brakuje palca *westchnęła* Oskarżam Jamesa! *powiedziała ostatecznie po chwili zastanowienia* '''Evan: Mpf. Wystarczająco się przekonałem od początku, że na przeciwko mnie zagłosuje. *spojrzał się w stronę Igora*. Wystarczająco się z tobą pożerałem i trzymam się swojej własnej teorii. *machnął rączką* Wspólna decyzja? Na pewno nie będzie możliwa. Nie przedłużając Oskarżam Nikodema jako mordercę tej tajemniczej osóbki w kuchni. Założył ręce przyglądając się jeszcze raz w stronę wytypowanego przez siebie osobnika. Nikodem nie przejął się oskarżeniem Evana on miał swoje podejrzenia i ich nie zmienił chociaż James był dla niego równie podejrzany to postanowił Nikodem: ''Ja już nie będę przedłużać Oskarżam! Deidre ''Deidre spojrzała na Nikodema. Deidre: Jeśli twoim jedynym dowodem, że jestem w stanie kogokolwiek zabić jest jakiś obrazek, to ewidentnie nie rozumiesz sztuki ani metafory. Moje oskarżenie, nawet jeśli może nie jest poprawne, bazuję na tym co znalazłam. Zwróciła się do Arishy. Deidre: Początkowo skłaniałam się ku tobie, ponieważ na nożu wbitym w blat znajdowały się twoje odciski palców... no ale skąd wiadomo, czy w ogóle tym nożem została raniona ofiara, nie było na nim żadnej krwi... Dlatego szukałam dalej. I znalazłam to. W ręce miała zdjęcie, na którym Igor podstawił nogę ofierze, chowając za plecami nóż. Deidre: Ten trop naprowadził mnie na twój pokój, Igorze. Tam znalazłam nitkę pasującą do ubrania ofiary i zakrwawiony scyzoryk... wolę nie mówić, co jeszcze udało mi się znaleźć, ale zalecam sprawdzić płci żeńskiej, czy na pewno posiadają wszystkie ubrania. Rzuciła z obrzydzeniem. Deidre: Dorzućmy do tego nagranie, gdzie okładasz pięściami ofiarę i bingo. Nawet jeśli zgon nie nastąpił z twojej ręki to na pewno miałeś w tym jakiś udział. Oskarżam Igora. James słuchał tego wszystkiego co mówią inni i postanowił wtrącić swoje pięć groszy. James: ' Tak sobie słucham i słucham waszych argumentów. Sam zdobyłem kilka poszlak, ale jednak po dowodach jakie przedstawiliście, a przynajmniej niektórzy *spogląda na Nikodema*, stwierdziłem, że moje nie są aż tak mocne. Odciski palców Evana, powiadasz Igor? Bardzo ciekawe kiedy je zostawił na naszym denacie, zwłaszcza, że chwilę razem szukaliśmy w kuchni i miał na sobie rękawiczki. Opcje są dwie. Albo zostawił je na ofierze, kiedy była żywa, bądź podczas mordowania, albo... zdjął rękawiczki podczas przeszukiwania, ale wtedy to musiałby naprawdę być kretynem. ''Chwila oddechu i kontynuował. 'James: ' Nie Evan. Biblioteka i kuchnia znajdują się w tym samym bloku. Nawet jeśli spędziłeś większość czasu z Izumi, to o niczym to nie świadczy. Ofiara mogła zostać zabita wcześniej, bądź później, a ty próbowałeś sobie wytworzyć alibi. I dalszy ciąg. 'James: ' Zdjęcie, które wskazał Nikodem obciąża cię dosyć bardzo. Plączesz się w argumentach, aby udowodnić swoją rzekomą niewinność. Dodatkowo ten nóż, który znalazł Igor z rzekomą krwią Izumi bardziej działa na twoją niekorzyść. Serio, uważacie, że sama podpisała by sobie, że tam jest jej krew? Evan mógł to sam u niej zostawić Odniósł się do oskarżeń Arishy. 'James: ' Co do odcisków palców na szyi, to ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć. Jedyną możliwością było muśnięcie go kiedy nad nim przechodziłem. Wtedy rękawiczek jeszcze na sobie nie miałem. A co do ostrzenia noża, myślę, że sama już sobie odpowiedziałaś. James postanowił się określić. 'James: ' Po ułożeniu sobie wszystkiego w całość '''Oskarżam Evana. Wybiła godzina 20:00, Lucy wstała i klasnęła w dłonie. Spoglądała przed siebie. Podeszła na sam środek i spoglądała na wszystkich. Spojrzała na Igora. Lucy: Zboczeniec lubiący damską bieliznę? *przewróciła oczami* To byłoby za oczywiste! Ale sam również się pomyliłeś... Pochodząc do stanowiska i łapiac za chuderlawe dłonie Evana. Lucy: Te dłonie miały zabić człowieka? *prychnęła* One jedynie są zdolne do klikania w gry... *wypuściła powietrze* Wróciła na środek. Przyłożyła palec do ust, nakazując ciszę. Lucy: Zabawne jest, że nie wskazaliście w ogóle mordercy. Twoja początkowa sugestia Deidre, na temat Arishy była poprawna. *puścila do niej oczko* Ale podchwyciłaś zły trop. *wzruszyła ramionami* Dziewczyna wcisnęła przycisk i pojawił się wysuwany telebim. '' '''Lucy': Większość dowodów była idealnie spreparowana, cudownie, że udało się wam je złapać. Gdybyście wspólnie podzielili się dowodami, to bez problemów byście uznali za winną Arishę. Tylko u niej wszystkie tropy się zgadzały. Patrzcie. Wcisnęła przycisk. Na ekranie pojawia się zdjęcie jak Arisha robi zamach z nożem nad ofiarą, która jest odwrócona do niej. '' '''Lucy': Dalej. Kolejny wcisnęła i wyświetlił się obrazek z odciskami palców dziewczyny na nożu. '' '''Lucy': Twój trop względem noża był bardzo dobry Deidre, Evan z resztą też go miał. *zaśmiała się* W bibliotece dodatkowo Izumi oraz Igor znaleźli informację, że Arisha potrafi być wyjątkowo cwana. Cóż, skupiliście sie na sobie podczas ceremonii, a ona nawet nie musiała się wysilić, by potem wycelować solidne argumenty w Jamesa. Jak wiadomo, fałszywe... Kolejny wyświetla się nagranie, w którym Igor siedzi w biurze Colta, a w małym rogu Arisha wbija zadowolona nóż w blat. '' '''Lucy': Igor, Deidre, mieli po dwie poszlaki... Trop zgubili. Czy przypłacą za to życiem? *zaśmiała się* No i w pokoju Arishy znaleźć można było uchwyt noża pod poduszką... To była jedyna osoba, do której wszystkie tropy zawsze mówiły o jednym. *spojrzała na wszystkich* Niektóre osoby miały przewijane tasaki, noże. Jakieś dziwne rzeczy, które ostatecznie i logicznie, nie mogły zostać znalezione.. *wzruszyła ramionami* Wróciła na swój tron i złapała misia, wtulając go w swoją klatkę piersiową. Lucy: Arisha jest nietykalna. Igor i Evan za najlepszą walkę na argumenty dostają minus jeden głos na ceremonii, a za najlepsze złapanie tematu względem oskarżenia James również otrzyma minus jeden głos na ceremoni. Głosujemy do 21:20. '' Lucy jak już wygodnie się rozsiadła spoglądała przed siebie, zamyślona.'' Lucy: Macie 5 minut, by zagłosować. Czas start! Przy stanowisku danej osoby, pojawił się tablet, w którym mieli wybrać osoby. W oczekiwaniu dziewczyna kiwała się na fotelu, bawiąc się swoim misiem. Lucy: Teddy Death, cudownie jest bawić się z ofiarami? ??: 'Cudownie. ''Bramy do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a nich wkroczyła Jurgita w tym stroju: W obu dłoniach miała samurajskie miecze. Szyderczo się uśmiechając przystanęła przy Lucy. Gdy natychmiastowo się wyprostowała. '''Lucy: Nie miałaś… *mówi nieco zakłopotana* ...być na samą egzekucję? Jurgita: Niech się napatrzą na boginię śmierci. *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Leniwie spoglądała na zawodników, których sama obecność rudowłosej już speszyła. Zagłosowali czym prędzej. Mierzyli wzrokiem lolitkę oraz brunetkę. Lucy dostała kartkę od stażystki, Jurgita jej wyrwała natychmiastowym ruchem. Jurgita: Dej mi to. *powiedziała w przypływie emocji* Dwie osoby bez głosów. Więc Evan, Arisha, James, Igor oraz Deidre są bezpieczni. A Wasza dwójka. *wskazała na Izumi oraz Nikodema* Nie jest lubiana wśród ludzi. Jurgita: Jedno z Was ma trzy głosy… a drugie cztery… Uh, cóż za niesmak… *powiedziała smutno* A wcale! *przygryzła swoją wargę, trochę krwi skapnęło na ziemię* Zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu, by podnieść czarną kurtynę, która wpasowała się w tło. Nacisnęła za sznurek, a przed nimi znajdowało się drewniany pal. W pobliskim koszu, znajdowało się kilka samurajskich mieczy, włożyła tam również swoje. Oblizała swoją wargę, próbując krwi. Zatarła brwi i poszła w kierunku wspomnianej dwójki. Przystanęła przed Nikodemem. Jurgita: Coś nie przepadają za toba… A i w jakiś sposób pomogłeś Arishy… Jej pokój ma dobrą aurę? *prychnęła* Ale to jednak nie pora na ciebie… Podeszła do Izumi i szarpnęła ją za ramię. Jurgita: Idziemy. Izumi: Ale co? Jurgita: Cicho, idziemy. *warknęła, pociągając ją mocniej za włosy* Izumi: Przecież to nie ja dostałam cztery głosy, to niemożliwe! *oburzyła się* Jurgita: Zamknij się. *syknęła* W tym czasie zaczęła ją przywiązywać do pala. Dłonie dziewczyny za plecami związane były mocno. Ból wciskał się w jej ciało coraz bardziej. Spoglądała na nią z wrogim uśmieszkiem. Przejechała dłonią po pełnym koszu mieczy samurajskich. Pogłaskała ją po policzku. Jurgita: Poznajmy metody ceremonii… Starożytna chińska kara „tysiąca cięć”. Widzisz to pudło, tam? *powiedziała wrednie* Izumi odwróciła wzrok. Rudowłosa wypuściła nerwowo powietrze i siłą skierowała głowę dziewczyny na pudło z ostrzami. Jurgita: Widzisz!? *warknęła głośniej, pociągając ją za włosy* Cheerleaderka jedynie pokiwała głową na znak, że widzi. Jurgita rozpromieniła się szatańsko, robiąc wymowny ruch brwiami w kierunku swojej ofiary. Jurgita: Na każdym mieczu napisana jest część ciała, która będzie odcinana… Będzie to trwało, aż do momentu, w którym po prostu zdechniesz… *mówiła pełna satysfakcji* Dodatkowo, dostaniesz specjalne zioła… Podbiegł stażysta, który dał jej napój w pewnym kubeczku. Spojrzała zawadiacko na dziewczynę. Zaciągnęła się. Jurgita: Oh… *wyszeptała podniecona* Już czuję… Jak wyostrzają ci się zmysły… Będziesz wszystko czuła lepiej… Podeszła bliżej dziewczyny. Powąchała ją. Przejechała dłonią po jej policzku. Spoglądała jej głęboko w oczy. Izumi była cała przerażona. Jurgita: Cudownie strach się obleciał… *mówiła pewnie* ...dlatego jeszcze sobie… Pożyjesz… *szepnęła jej na ucho, odwiązując tak by padła na ziemię* Zabrać go! Skierowała swój palec szybki ruchem przed siebie i wskazała na Nikodema. Podbiegło do niego dwóch goryli, którzy trzymali, próbującego uciec chłopaka. Izumi z głośno bijącym sercem czołgała się do stanowiska, nie chcąc narażać się na gniew rudowłosej. Jurgita: Idź, idź laseczko… Jeszcze możesz pożyć… *odparła z naciskiem na słowo „Jeszcze”* Napoić go! Sługusy pośpiesznie napoiły chłopaka, po czym zaczęły go przywiązywać do pala. Czekając, aż zioła zaczną działać, niczym lew w klatce poszła się przejść po sali ceremonialnej. Krążyła wokół pozostałe szóstki. Spojrzała na Igora. Jurgita: Jak to jest? W jednym sezonie wylatujesz jak najgorszy polak, a teraz top 6? Ale i tak cię nie lubię. Irytujący jesteś. *mruknęła* Przystanęła przy Arishy. Oparła się o jej stanowisko, przechyliła do tyłu. Spoglądała na dziewczynę z dołu. Brunetka nie wiedząc jak się zachować zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu. Ruda natomiast włożyła palec do buzi. Jurgita: Jak to jest podpisać pakt z diabłem? Wzięłaś moje zabójstwo na siebie, by pozostać przy życiu? *zaśmiała się* Odważnie. *klasnęła w dłonie* Zwinnym ruchem wstała i spojrzała na resztę. Spojrzała do góry, czas wskazywał, że zioła już powinny zacząć działać. Klasnęła w dłonie i zapiszczała. Truchtem pobiegła do Nikodema. Jurgita: To? Chętny na...przyjemność? Stanęła przy nim. Jedną dłoń skierowała pod jego podbródek i go za niego złapała. Jurgita: Taki delikatny chłopiec… *mruknęła* ...i musi ponieść konsekwencje… Zamknęły oczy i włożyła dłonie do kosza, macając różne uchwyty. W myślach tylko mówiła sobie, by zabawa nie skończyła się zdecydowanie za szybko. Chciała mieć satysfakcję, dawno nie torturowała nikogo w żaden sposób, związek z Rhysiem był pochłaniający. Po chwili walki z emocjami wyciągnęła jeden. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na napis. Jedynie się zaśmiała. Zrobiła zamach mieczem...przystanął przy jego głowie. Jurgita: Za szybko skończyłaby się zabawa… Zamachnęła się ponownie, rozległ się jedynie głośny krzyk chłopaka z bólu. Nastąpiło zbliżenie na usta dziewczyny, która na sam widok oblizała się. Przejechała swoimi kiełkami po wargach. Przed ciałem chłopaka, leżała lewa stopa, a z ciała zaczęła się sączyć krew. Wydawał z siebie przeraźliwe krzyki, które napawały dziewczynę mocą do jeszcze „przyjemniejszej” zabawy. Ruletka kar trwała w najlepsze, ponownie zalosowała miecz. Natychmiastowym ruchem wbiła nóż w serce chłopaka. Otworzył szeroko oczy z przerażenia, wydając z siebie okrzyk. Jurgita zrobiła ukłon w kierunku publiki. Jurgita: To by było na tyle. *wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami* The end. Miała być bardziej rozbudowana, ale sprawy prywatne. Przepraszam :<<< Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki